Suddenly, I Love You
by Hikari Gocchan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga gadis penyendiri, Hidupnya benar-benar monoton. Namun, warna-warni kehidupan mulai menghampiri kala Sasuke Uchiha mengajaknya pacaran? Badai datang saat Naruto dan Sakura memasuki kisah mereka dan Alasan Sasuke mengencaninya pun terkuak! #Chap 8 Update
1. Chapter 1

Ujian udah selesai, saatnya menulis! Eh,, nggak taunya kena deadblock dan cerita yang nggak tau lanjutannya kayak gimana lagi, bikin ane pusing. Dan lagi, ada beberapa hal yang kurang. Akhirnya terpaksa, ane remake ulang ceritanya. Cerita yang kemarin nggak ane buat dulu plotnya, jadi setelah stress karna ujian, ide yang tersimpan rapih di dalam memori kepala ane, hilang mbak bro!

Jadi, ceritanya ane remake dan repost yah,, maafkan ane yang buat pemirsah kecewa,, ane masih tahap belajar...

So, yang masih ingin read cerita abal-abal ane,, Dozou,, Arigatou Gozaimasu!

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort yang nggak kerasa, Romance abal-abal**

 **Warning : masih newbie, AU, OOC, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd, DLDR**

 **Prologue**

Musim gugur Tahun 2014

Semilir angin membuat dedaunan momiji kering beterbangan memenuhi perkarangan sekolah, pertanda musim gugur. Suara gesekan kapur dengan papan tulis tidak membuat perhatian sang gadis dengan surai indigo panjang teralihkan dari pemandangan luar jendela kelasnya. Ah.. duduk dijejeran belakang ternyata tidak buruk juga, pikirnya. Setidaknya ia tidak ketahuan melakukan aktivitas yang lain selama pelajaran di kelas. Matanya melihat daun momiji itu, namun pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring, semua murid sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, ada yang ke kantin, perpustakaan, berbagi bekal dengan teman di meja yang sama, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, itu semua tidak mempengaruhi gadis dengan surai indigo yang dikenal dengan nama Hinata ini teralih dari dunianya. Duduk terpaku sendirian di pojokan kelas, menyantap bekal yang telah disiapkan dari rumah, sendiri di meja sudah menjadi rutnitasnya.

Suara bising yang tadinya mirip dengan dengungan lebah di kelas itu berubah menjadi suara bising ala fans yang melihat artis idolanya dan itu sukses menarik perhatian Hinata untuk melihat sekitar. Dan lihatlah, di depan mejanya berdiri Uchiha Sasuke, siswa 2A, tetangga jauh kelas 2D, kelasnya. Kepentingan apa yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan kecerdasan dan ketampanannya itu berada di kelasnya? Di depan mejanya? Bukankah jarak kelas 2A dan 2D tidak cukup dekat untuk ditempuh? Bukankah waktu istirahat yang singkat terlalu beharga untuk dibuang?

Pertanyaan itu melintas di kepala Hinata, dan ia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Menatap dengan heran sosok di depannya, ia menemukan diri Sasuke berbicara padanya.

"Hyuuga.." menatap Hinata langsung ke bola matanya, ia berujar "Bisa minta waktunya sebentar? Ikut aku." Tanpa Hinata sadari, dirinya tergerak mengikuti lelaki itu hingga mereka tiba di atap sekolah. Dinginnya angin musim gugur menyapa Hinata. Namun, itu tidak menghilangkan rasa penasarannya akan kepentingan laki-laki itu dengannya.

Tau akan arti tatapan yang diberikan gadis itu terhadapnya, ia berujar " _Well,_ langsung saja, jadilah pacarku Hyuuga!" Hinata hanya dapat melebarkan bola mata saat mendengarnya. "Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Kau tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang. Pikirkanlah. Lusa, berikanlah jawabannya, Hyuuga."

Hinata tidak tau seperti apa ekspresinya saat mendengar itu semua. Bukankah ini terlalu aneh? Darimana Sasuke bisa tau namanya? Setahunya, ia hanyalah siswi yang tidak terkenal, bahkan teman saja ia tidak punya. Ia bukan anak yang sering dibully hingga tak punya teman seperti film yang sering ditonton adiknya, Hanabi. Ia hanya anak penyendiri, dan kurang pandai bersosialisasi. Sehingga kecil kemungkinan untuk orang seperti Sasuke bisa tau namanya, bahkan sampai meminta menjadi pacarnya. Ini terlalu aneh, yah sangat aneh.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Hah..." Helaan napas itu menjadi akhir perdebatan pikirannya. "Setidaknya itu bisa diselesaikan nanti" ujarnya sebelum mengakhiri melihat pemandangan di luar kelas dan kembali fokus terhadap pelajaran yang dibawa sensei-nya.

"Hey, Natcchan! Pergi karaoke yuk!"

"Tidak buruk. Ayo!"

"Hey, menurutmu kelompok mana yang akan menang di liga nanti?"

"Entahlah, menurutmu yang mana?"

Percakapan seperti itu menjadi melodi bagi Hinata selama perjalanan menuju lokernya. Meletakkan _uwabaki_ dan memakai sepatunya, Hinata siap untuk pulang ke rumah yang tercinta. Hari ini jadwal ia memasak dirumah, semenjak ibunya meninggal, pekerjaan rumah selalu dibagi seperti daftar piket, jadi ia harus segera bergegas pulang. Sedikit lagi, ia akan mencapai gerbang sekolah. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti. Orang itu, orang yang berhasil membuat kepalanya pusing seharian ini, ada di depannya. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. Matanya tak bisa lepas memandang orang itu yang sedang bercakap dengan temannya. Merasa ada yang memandang, Sasuke melihat ke belakang, dan terjadilah kontak mata keduanya. Interaksi yang terjadi beberapa detik itu, berhasil membuat dunia terasa berhenti berputar bagi Hinata. Desiran aneh yang muncul di hatinya membuat Hinata mengerut tak nyaman.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter.." ujarnya setelah kontak mata itu teputus, dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort yang nggak kerasa, Romance abal-abal**

 **Warning : masih newbie, AU, OOC, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd, DLDR**

 **Chapter 1**

Hari ini, Lusa. Hari dimana Hinata harus memberi jawaban pada Sasuke. Rasanya pagi ini, Hinata malas menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah. Andai saja Hanabi tidak mengancam melaporkan pada _Otou-san_ kalau ia mau membolos hari ini, mungkin ia sudah bersantai di dalam kamarnya dengan membaca manga favoritnya. Terlebih di awal musim gugur ini.

"Hah..." Hinata menghela napasnya lelah, saat ia melihat gerbang sekolah Konoha High School tempatnya menimba ilmu terbuka dengan lebar. Seakan menyambut manusia-manusia yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan untuk segera datang ke sekolah itu. Gerbang itu, entah kenapa hari ini ingin ia tutup, agar semua proses pembelajaran hari ini dihentikan.

Mengabaikan pemikiran konyol yang sempat terlintas, Hinata melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam sekolahnya. Didahului dengan menukar sepatu dengan _uwabaki_ , Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, Hinata tak pernah memandang ke depan. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat, Hinata tiba dikelasnya dan memulai hari.

Pelajaran pertama, ia lalui dengan serius. Namun pelajaran kedua, pikirannya tak bisa fokus. Yah, bagaimana ia bisa fokus? Kalau pikirannya masih terpaku pada masalah yang ia hadapi.

'Ya' atau 'Tidak'

Sedari tadi, hanya kata itu yang tulis di buku catatannya. Sesekali ia lingkari kata itu, untuk menghilangkan kerisauannya. Namun, kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Sepertinya, ini akan sulit." gumamnya.

··

Bel yang menandakan bahwa istirahat siang berakhir pun berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas menempati bangkunya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Disaat ini, ia tampak sibuk membersihkan mejanya dari bekal yang ia bawa. Memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam laci mejanya, dan menggantinya dengan buku pelajaran. Setengah hari ini sudah berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke mencarinya untuk meminta jawaban. Mungkinkah hanya ia yang terlalu menganggap serius? Atau pernyataan kemarin hanya sebuah lelucon?

'Ah.. jawaban yang mana saja, sama-sama membuatku pusing.'

Selembar kertas yang terlipat tergeletak di meja Hinata, membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk untuk melihat siapa yang meletakkan kertas ini di mejanya. Dan lihatlah, ada Inuzuka Kiba yang tengah menampilkan senyum _charming_ -nya pada Hinata. Dan itu sukses membuat matanya silau.

"Hinata- _chan!_ "

Apa ia tak salah dengar? Kiba memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Yah, itu hal yang biasa. Jika mengingat, teman sekelasnya yang satu ini adalah orang yang supel dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dan senang memanggil teman sekelasnya dengan nama kecilnya. Termasuk Hinata yang termasuk anak yang pendiam.

"Kau tau Hinata- _chan_? Aku dan Sasuke berada di klub yang sama. Jadi, saat istirahat siang tadi, Sasuke menitipkan kertas ini padaku. Ia bilang, kau harus membacanya Hinata." Kiba menunjuk kertas yang terlipat di atas meja Hinata.

"Kurasa, pesan Sasuke sudah ku sampaikan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Um,, _Arigatou_. Kiba- _san_."

" _Iie, Douita na~."_

Dengan tetap memasang senyum _charming_ -nya dan mata yang terlihat menyipit, Kiba berlalu meninggalkan meja Hinata. Menyisakan Hinata yang diam terpaku menatap kertas itu. Perlahan tangannya meraihnya. Penasaran, lipatan kertas itu dengan cepat ia buka, lalu membacanya.

Ku harap, kau tidak melupakan janjimu, Hyuuga. Pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di atap sekolah. Aku menunggumu.

···

Kelas terlihat sepi, koridor sekolah terasa sunyi. Hanya lapangan sekolah dan gedung bagian timur yang masih terlihat ada tanda kehidupan. Karena, tempat itu merupakan tempat khusus murid sekolah ini melaksanakan aktivitas klub mereka.

Ini sudah 15 menit berlalu dari janjian yang seharusnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hinata tak bisa menemui Sasuke secepatnya. Ia memang anak penyendiri dan pendiam, namun bukan berarti ia akan meninggalkan tanggung jawab untuk piket kelas hari ini kepada teman kelasnya yang lain.

'Ku harap Uchiha-san mengerti'

Melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar, menaiki tangga sekali dua, ia akhirnya tiba di depan pintu masuk ke atap sekolah. Membukanya perlahan, dan angin sejuk khas musim gugur menyapa kulitnya. Mata amethyst yang tertutupi poni panjang itu melihat Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya, melihat pemandangan di bawah sana dan memegang pagar pembatas.

"Ano.. _Okurete Sumimasen_ , Uchiha- _san_! Hari ini aku piket kelas. Jadi ..."

" _Daijobou_.." Sasuke berbalik memandang Hinata. "Aku juga baru sampai, jadi tak ada yang dirugikan." ujar Sasuke dengan menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

Senyum itu, senyum yang terpatri di wajah itu, siapa pun yang memandangnya pasti merasa dapat jackpot besar. Karna, kesempatan langka untuk melihat wajah tersenyum Uchiha bungsu itu. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti jatuh hati. Yah, setidaknya itu bagi yang lainnya. Namun tidak bagi Hinata. Lebih tepatnya, belum.

"Hmm... ano, jawaban pernyataanmu itu, jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar Uchiha- _san_?"

"Jawaban yang membuat hatiku senang. Tentunya kuharap kau tak menolakku Hyuuga." mendengar itu, membuat Hinata hanya dapat meremas roknya. Situasi ini membuat dirinya merasa aneh.

"Kau tau, aku orang yang penyendiri. Apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu, Uchiha- _san_?" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke kembali. Sebelum ia mengambil keputusan yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Yah, itu menurutnya.

"Tentu saja. Berikan aku kesempatan satu bulan untuk jadi pacarmu. Jika kau merasa tak nyaman, anggap saja ini sebagai pertemanan. Lagipula, aku akan membantumu menghilangkan kebiasaanmu yang senang menyendiri itu, Hyuuga."

"Satu bulan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Yah, satu bulan. Jika kau merasa hubungan ini tak cocok denganmu, kau bisa membatalkannya. Namun, sebelum itu, izinkan aku untuk bersamamu selama sebulan."

'Sebulan, waktu yang kujanjikan pada mereka.' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Tawaran Sasuke, amat menggiurkan bagi Hinata. Menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai pertemanan selama sebulan, menurutnya tidak buruk. Lagipula, Hinata bisa mencoba berinteraksi dengan yang lain melalui Sasuke. Sasuke orang yang cukup terkenal bukan? Tentunya ia punya koneksi pertemanan yang luas. Dan lagi, Sasuke menawari untuk membantunya memiliki teman. Jika selama sebulan hubungan ini tak membuatnya nyaman. Ia bisa memutuskan Sasuke, dan ia tetap punya teman.

'Apa ini bagus? Bukankah aku terlihat seperti memanfaatkan perasaannya? Tapi ia yang menawarinya padaku' batin Hinata bergejolak. Di satu sisi ia ingin menolak namun di sisi yang lain ia ingin menerimanya. Hinata menyadari kalau ia harus keluar dari _comfort zone_ kali ini. Dan itu dimulai dengan berteman dengan Sasuke. Yah, bagi Hinata hubungan sebulan ke depan adalah pertemanan.

"Baiklah, ku rasa itu tidak buruk. Hanya sebulan kan, Uchiha- _san_?" Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum

"Sasuke... "

"Eh..?"

"Ku rasa, kau harus mencoba memanggil dengan nama kecilku, Hinata."

"..." Wajah Hinata merona mendengar nama kecilnya disebut. Memang bukan hanya Sasuke yang memangilnya dengan nama kecilnya, ada Kiba juga. Namun, entah kenapa sensasi saat Sasuke menyebut namanya terasa berbeda.

'Menurutmu perasaan apa ini Hinata?' Hinata rasa ia sudah gila karna bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, membuat Sasuke gemas sendiri. Bukankah Hinata terlalu polos, karna merona hanya dengan menyebut nama kecilnya? Bagaimana dengan yang lain kalau begitu? Selintas muncul pikiran usil Sasuke.

Dengan langkah yang lebar, Sasuke menepis jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Memegang sebelah tangan Hinata, lalu menariknya kearah dirinya dan merengkuhnya. Gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat wajah Hinata makin merona. Ini, pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan laki-laki selain keluarganya.

" _Arigatou_ , Hinata."

"Eh? "

"Memberiku kesempatan..." tersenyum tipis, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Hinata menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo kita pulang.."

Kali ini mereka pulang dengan bergandengan tangan ditemani sinar matahari sore yang berwarna merah jingga.

 **TBC**

Review, Kritik dan Saran benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk membuat fict ini lebih baik. Berbagilah ilmu dengan Ane :D

Jadi, Bagi yang mau mereview, kasih kritik dan saran, Dozou, Arigatou gozaimasu. (^/ \^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort yang nggak kerasa, Romance abal-abal**

 **Warning : masih newbie, AU, OOC, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd, DLDR**

 **Chapter 2**

Hubungan percobaan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu lamanya. Tapi, tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Seperti film lama, kisah yang bewarna hitam putih ini benar-benar membosankan bagi orang lain yang melihatnya, tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Walau tidak seperti pasangan yang lain, ia sudah cukup senang.

Yah,, cukup dengan mengirim e-mail jika ada kesempatan, janjian berangkat bersama di depan stasiun, makan siang bersama jika mereka punya kesempatan, dan pulang sekolah bersama jika Sasuke tidak ada kegiatan klub. Itu sudah membuat kehidupannya lebih bewarna. Ini kemajuan yang berarti baginya dalam berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain keluarganya. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti memiliki teman dekat, walau sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya tau mengenai Sasuke. Contohnya saja pagi ini, Hpnya bergetar dan ada e-mail masuk dari laki-laki itu.

[kau ingin berangkat bersamaku, Hinata?]

Lihat! Mendapat e-mail seperti itu saja, wajahnya sudah sumringah.

[kalau Sasuke- _kun_ tidak keberatan?]

[Tentu tidak! Aku tunggu di depan stasiun.]

Melihat ajakan itu, gadis dengan mata amethyst ini bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Ia tak ingin membuat laki-laki itu menunggu lama. Melangkah keluar dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas, menuruni tangga, dan melangkah menuju dapur, ia sudah menemukan sarapan pagi terhidang diatas meja. Ah.. iya. Hari ini jadwal _Tou-san_ memasak.

"Ah.. Hinata! Bisa panggilkan Hanabi turun untuk sarapan?"

Ayah yang masih mengenakan apron dan memegang spatula itu, membuat ia rindu terhadap _kaa-san_. Andai ibunya masih ada, tentu keluarga mereka lebih lengkap saat ini.

" _Ha'i, Tou-san._ "

"Nggak perlu, _Nee-chan_. Aku sudah disini."

Gadis kecil yang masih menggunakan piyama itu, duduk dengan manis didepan sarapan yang terhidang. Melihat adiknya yang belum bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah itu membuat kerutan muncul di dahinya.

"Kau tidak sekolah hari ini, Hanabi?"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, _Nee-chan_. Lagipula, sekolahku juga dekat."

"Iya, ya. Hmm.. hari ini jangan lupakan tugasmu membuat makan malam.."

Mendengar hal itu, Hanabi hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Menurutnya, memasak itu hal yang merepotkan. Tapi, berdebat dengan kakaknya yang cerewet seperti ibunya, ia tidak akan pernah menang.

"Iya, _Nee-chan._ "

Hinata yang mendengarnya, jadi senang. Ia dengan cepat duduk dan menyantap sarapan yang telah dibuat ayahnya. Ia harus cepat, kalau tidak mau membuat Sasuke menunggu lama. Terlebih jarak yang harus ditempuhnya ke sekolah lumayan jauh. Ia harus naik bus dulu, naik kereta dan berhenti di stasiun tujuannya. Memikirkannya membuat Hinata bergegas.

"Aku sudah siap, _Tou-san_. _Ittekimasu.._ "

" _Itterasshai.._ "

"Hanabi, Jangan lupa kasih makan Shiro!"

Hinata berseru dari jauh untuk mengingatkan adiknya memberi makan anjing kecil mereka. Dan setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju halte bus. Seperti biasa, ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

··

Stasiun Nakahama, stasiun yang berjarak dekat dari sekolahnya itu, pagi ini sangat ramai. Semua orang berlalu lalang dengan cepat dan itu membuat ia sedikit kesulitan menemukan Sasuke. Hinata yang sibuk melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo..! kita berangkat."

'Suara itu, tidak salah lagi. Itu milik Sasuke- _kun_ ' batinnya. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke sudah berjalan jauh di depannya, memilih berjalan cepat menyamainya. Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan hening. Dan itu membuat Hinata nyaman. Karna, jujur saja, membuat topik pembicaraan bukanlah ahlinya. Jadi, ia lebih senang seperti ini.

Waktu 15 menit yang mereka butuhkan untuk sampai ke sekolah, sudah mencapai limitnya. Gerbang sekolah mereka sudah nampak terbuka lebar dengan gagahnya. Murid-murid yang menggunakan seragam musim gugur sekolah mereka sudah banyak yang memasuki gerbang.

Hinata yang berjalan disamping Sasuke itu, entah kenapa merasa tatapan murid-murid tertuju padanya. Dan itu sukses membuat kepala Hinata yang tertunduk, menjadi lebih lagi. Sehingga rambut menutupi wajahnya. Kebiasaan mereka yang melihatnya itu memang sudah dua minggu ini. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa orang sepertinya berjalan berdampingan dengan orang seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke itu banyak penggemarnya, terlebih lagi kaum perempuan. Untung saja, ia tidak dibully seperti _Heroine_ dalam manga yang dibacanya. Ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan heran dan penasaran dari yang lainnya. Yah,,Cuma itu.

" _Jaa_ , Hinata!"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di perkarangan sekolah mereka, sendirian. Ia dengan cepat berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Sebenarnya apa yang ia harapkan?. Selalu seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti laki-laki itu.

Kelas 2D terdengar bising dari biasanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:15 tapi kenapa _sensei_ masih belum juga datang?

" _Minna_! Tadi Iruka- _sensei_ bilang kalau ia akan sedikit terlambat dan ia berpesan hari ini akan ada pertukaran tempat duduk. Dan sebelum ia masuk, urusan ini sudah selesai. Jadi, silahkan ambil lotnya."

"Oi, Kiba. Kau mengambil tugasku." Shino sang ketua kelas terlihat sedikit kesal karna tugasnya diambil alih oleh Kiba.

"Kurasa itu, tidak masalah! Kan aku wakilmu." Kiba hanya membalasnya dengan cengirannya.

Dan yang lainnya memilih mengambil lot dengan cepat, yah walau ada yang menggerutu juga karna hal yang mendadak begini. Hinata hanya berharap kalau kali ini ia mendapat teman sebangku yang bisa diajak berteman, mungkin?

"Huaa,, aku beruntung! Duduk dibelakang dekat jendela ini, memang tempat yang cocok untuk tidur."

Hinata yang mendengar suara perempuan disampingnya, memilih untuk menunduk. Mungkinkah ia yang menjadi teman sebangkunya?

"Oh, hai! Mulai hari ini kita sebangku, Hinata- _chan._ "

Hinata yang mengetahui kalau orang yang duduk disampingnya adalah Tenten, gadis supel, memilih menatap lawan bicara dan tersenyum.

"Y..Ya, yoroshiku Tenten- _san._ "

"Kurasa, aku lebih suka dengan suffix – _chan_. Itu lebih enak didengar. Karna, sekarang kita akan menjadi teman."

'Teman? Ternyata mendapatkannya tak sesulit yang dibayangkan' batin Hinata

" Tenten- _chan_.."

"Yah, itu lebih baik.."

Hari itu, mereka habiskan dengan canda dan tawa. Bangku belakang yang biasanya bewarna suram itu, sekarang terlihat lebih bewarna karna keakraban Tenten dan Hinata yang mulai terjalin.

···

Hari sudah berganti, dan sekarang hari yang baru untuk memulai aktivitas. Di Konoha High School, tepatnya di kelas 2D tampak sibuk dari biasanya. Semua murid sudah datang dan membawa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan. Musim gugur adalah musim dengan udara yang sejuk dan biasanya di musim ini, diselenggarakan berbagai festival dan pesta budaya. Tentu tidaklah heran jika kita melihat fenomena kelas yang tampak sibuk ini. Karena besok, Konoha High School akan mengadakan Bunkasai. Setiap kelas akan membuka stand dan malam harinya akan ada pementasan drama dan pemilihan King dan Queen Konoha High School.

Kelas 2D akan membuka stand rumah hantu, dan itu sudah disepakati oleh semuanya. Murid-murid tampak mulai mendekorasi ruangan, menghiasnya sedemikian rupa, tak terkecuali Hinata. Ia mendapat bagian membuat kostum. Kali ini, ia telah mengalami kemajuan dalam berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Setidaknya sekarang ia punya teman bicara, namanya Tenten, teman sebangkunya.

Persiapan rumah hantu sudah hampir selesai, dan sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang. Namun, belum ada tanda-tanda kalau aktivitas di kelas 2D akan berhenti. Kini mereka tampak sibuk mendiskusikan siapa saja yang akan berperan sebagai hantunya. Kelas tampak ricuh dengan perdebatan.

"Hinata _-chan_!" mendengar ada yang menyebut namanya, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Semua orang berdebat tentang siapa yang menjadi hantunya. Biar lebih adil, kita memakai sistem lot. Jadi, ambillah satu, Hinata- _chan._ "

"Hum,, Arigatou Tenten- _chan._ "

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat?"

"Hmm,, sepertinya aku kurang beruntung." Hinata berujar sambil menunjukkan kertas yang bertuliskan Sadako itu pada Tenten. Tenten yang melihat tampang imut Hinata hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha.. itu cocok untukmu Hinata. Dengan riasan sedikit, dirimu akan mirip dengan Sadako"

"Itu mengerikan,, apa yang harus ku perbuat untuk menakuti mereka nanti Tenten-chan?"

"Itu mudah, Begini... "

Ternyata Tenten orang yang asyik untuk diajak bicara. Berteman dengannya sangat menyenangkan. Hinata bersyukur, hidupnya di musim gugur tahun kedua Senior High School ini mengalami perubahan.

···

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas memasukkan barang mereka ke dalam tas. Persiapan untuk Bunkasai besok pun sudah terpasang apik dalam kelas, sedangkan atribut yang harus dipasang besok sudah mereka amankan dalam lemari penyimpanan kelas. Bergegas keluar, dan berjalan menuju lokernya, Hinata melihat seseorang bersandar disamping pintu lokernya.

'Siapa?' pikir Hinata. Namun, rasa penasarannya segera terjawab. Ternyata itu Sasuke!

"Yo,, Hinata. Sudah mau pulang?" Sasuke menyapa Hinata dengan tersenyum tipis, jika sebenarnya sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikit itu bisa dibilang senyum.

"Ya, Persiapan Bunkasai besok sudah selesai. Sasuke-kun sendiri? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya, aku menunggumu. Ayo pulang bersama!"

Jika ingin pergi dan pulang ke rumah, mereka punya nasib yang sama. Mereka harus menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Untuk Sasuke dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki, kalau untuk Hinata masih dilanjutkan dengan menaiki bus. Karena sama-sama menggunakan kereta bawah tanah itulah, Sasuke bisa mengajak Hinata pulang bersamanya.

Sasuke tipe orang yang pendiam, dan Hinata tipe orang yang kikuk, sehingga waktu yang mereka gunakan saat bersama lebih sering diisi dengan hening. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

"Bunkasai.." Sasuke yang jarang membuka percakapan, saat ini lebih memilih untuk bicara.

"Apa yang dibuat oleh kelas 2D?"

"Rumah hantu, kelas Sasuke-kun sendiri?"

"Kami membuka maid cafe."

"Hmm,, itu bagus."

Setelahnya, perjalanan terisi dengan hening. Sasuke yang berjalan dengan menatap lurus ke depan dan Hinata yang lebih memilih berjalan dengan melihat hal di sekelilingnya, terlihat seperti pasangan yang canggung.

Tak terasa waktu yang berlalu telah membawa mereka ke Stasiun Nakama. Disaat jam segini, stasiun tampak penuh sesak. Yah, banyak yang ingin pulang cepat ke rumahnya. Memikirkan ini adalah jam pulang kantor dan aktivitas harian yang padat dan membuat jenuh, tentu tidaklah membuat heran jika stasiun terlihat ramai. Dan inilah yang paling ingin Hinata hindari. Karna biasanya kalau begini, ia tak akan dapat duduk dan harus berdiri dengan orang yang penuh sesak.

'Ah,, Kami-sama' keluhnya

"Daijoubu.."

"Eh..?"

"Didalam kereta nanti, jangan terlalu jauh dariku, Hinata.."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, membuat aliran darah terasa lebih banyak mengalir ke wajahnya dan itu membuatnya terasa panas. Bukankah itu berarti ia akan berada dengan jarak yang dekat dengan Sasuke nanti.

'Kami-sama, ujian apalagi yang kau berikan untuk jantungku' pikirnya

Berada dalam kereta yang penuh sesak, dan dilindungi dengan kedua lengan kokoh milik Sasuke dan lebih parahnya lagi jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke berada, itu semua benar-benar tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Tapi, syukurlah itu semua tidak berlangsung lama. Karna, mereka telah sampai di stasiun pemberhentian. Dan sepertinya mereka harus berpisah disini.

"Hinata.." Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Besok, saat istirahat datanglah ke kelasku. Aku menunggumu."

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke sudah berbalik arah memunggungi Hinata dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya. Menganggkat tangannya sebelah ke atas dan tetap dengan posisi membelakangi ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

" _Jaa, Mata Ashita_!"

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Kenapa?' hanya itu kalimat yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kenapa Sasuke aneh sekali?

Ah,, andai Hinata tau. Kalau sebenarnya Sasuke hanya malu atas niat terselubungnya untuk mengajak Hinata kencan saat istirahat Bunkasai kelas mereka. Seperti apa yah reaksi Hinata? Mungkin penyakit jantungannya akan timbul lagi.

Bunkasai besok, akankah terjadi hal yang menyenangkan?

 **TBC**

Review, Kritik dan Saran benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk membuat fict ini lebih baik. Berbagilah ilmu dengan Ane :D

Jadi, Bagi yang mau mereview, kasih kritik dan saran, Dozou, Arigatou gozaimasu. (^/ \^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort yang nggak kerasa, Romance abal-abal**

 **Warning : masih newbie, AU, OOC, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd, DLDR**

 **Chapter 3**

Entah kenapa pagi ini, kediaman Hyuuga terlihat sibuk seperti saat ini. " _Nee-chan_ , kaos kakiku dimana?" Hanabi bertanya sambil mengobrak abrik isi lemari pakaiannya.

"Hinata, bisa kau tolong _Tou-san_ memasang dasi ini? Hari ini ada meeting dengan klien." Kali ini yang memanggilnya adalah Hiashi, ayahnya.

"Hinata, apakah sarapannya sudah selesai?" Neji, kakak sepupunya yang sekali seminggu menginap dirumahnya ikutan nimbrung memanggilnya.

" _Nee-chan_..!" Hanabi memanggilnya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Hinata..!" Oh tidak, ayahnya juga.

"Hinata..!" Apakah kakak sepupunya juga memanggilnya?

"Guk..Guk..Guk.." Bahkan anjing peliharaannya Shiro, juga ikut memanggilnya. Ah, sepertinya Hinata lupa memberi makanan untuk anjing itu hari ini.

"Ah ya, tunggu sebentar, Minna!"

Hinata yang diketahui berada di dapur, dengan cekatan mematikan kompor dan menyajikan menu sarapan hari ini di meja makan. Celemek yang membalut seragam sekolahnya dilepas, dan disimpan dalam lemari penyimpanan di dapurnya. Dengan langkah yang lebar Hinata lekas keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, kamar Hanabi, _Imotou_ -nya.

"Apakah kau kehilangan kaos kaki lagi, Hanabi?"

"Hehehe.. iya _Nee-chan._ "

"Astaga, Hanabi! Cobalah hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang suka membuang barang sembarangan setelah pulang sekolah. Cobalah letakkan di tempatnya. Kali ini dimana lagi kau buang barang itu kemarin? Apakah semua bagian di kamar ini sudah diperiksa?"

Hanabi yang mendengar kalimat panjang sang kakak yang diucapkan dalam satu tarikan nafas hanya bisa nyengir dan menjawab "Sudah, tapi tak ketemu? Apakah _Nee-chan_ mau membantuku mencarinya?"

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Oh ayolah, hari ini bunkasai disekolahnya akan diselenggerakan. Dan biasanya sebelum festival itu dimulai, pasti ada acara pembukaan dulu dari kepala sekolahnya dan itu artinya upacara peresmian. Dan ia tak boleh datang terlambat, tapi jika keadaannya begini ia jadi sanksi bisa datang tepat waktu. Kenapa pagi ini, jadi sibuk sekali? Kenapa tidak memilih hari lain saja?

"Apakah kau sudah mengecek bawah tempat tidurmu, biasanya kan kau suka membuang barang ke sana."

"Aha ! kau benar _Nee-chan_ , aku belum mengeceknya disitu. Kenapa tak terpikirkan kesana yah?" Hanabi bertanya pada diri sendiri dan mengecek ke bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?"

"Sudah _Nee-chan_. Arigatou." Hanabi mengucapkan terima kasihnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Syukurlah. Kalau sudah selesai siap-siapnya, turunlah untuk sarapan."

"Ya, _Nee-chan._ "

Satu masalah sudah selesai. Saatnya menyelesaikan masalah yang lainnya. Hinata melangkah turun menuju kamar ayahnya yang harus melalui ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya di sofa, tampak olehnya _Nii-san_ nya sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Mungkin hari ini ia akan pulang ke apartemennya. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, kakaknya ini menanyakan sarapan.

Dengan sambil lalu, Hinata mengajaknya ke ruang makan. " _Nii-san_ , sarapannya sudah siap.."

"Oh ya, _Nii-san_ akan kesana nanti."

Dan masalah semakin berkurang. Melangkah dengan cepat, Hinata sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ayahnya. Mengetuknya lebih dulu, Hinata masuk ke kamar Ayahnya. Dan yang terlihat dikamar itu benar-benar buat sakit kepala.

Dasi yang harusnya terpasang rapi didalam lipatan kerah baju itu, kenapa malah terlihat melilit leher? Apakah Ayahnya mau bunuh diri?

"Ya ampun _Tou-san_! Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Biar Hinata yang masang!"

"Maafkan _Tou-san_ , Hinata. Pagi ini, _Tou-san_ merepotkanmu."

" _Daijobou_.. Bukankah sudah menjadi tugas Hinata menggantikan ibu untuk urusan ini, _Tou-san_?"

"Arigatou Hinata, _Tou-san_ beruntung punya anak sepertimu." Hiashi memandang Hinata sayang. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Hinata.

"Nah sudah selesai. Ayo sarapan _Tou-san_."

Meja makan yang tak bisa dibilang besar itu, Nampak penuh dengan keceriaan dan kehangatan keluarga ini. Terkadang diisi dengan candaan. Namun, kali ini Hinata tak bisa merasakannya lebih lama. Waktu yang tersisa sepertinya takkan cukup.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya." Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil makanan buat Shiro, Anjingnya.

"Tapi, makanannya belum kau habiskan, Hinata."

"Hinata sudah kenyang _Tou-san_. Hari ini ada bunkasai, jadi harus datang lebih awal."

"Ya sudah, Hati-hatilah di jalan!"

"Umm.." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya dan dengan segera mengambil tasnya di tangan kanan, dan di tangan kirinya terdapat makanan Shiro.

" _Ittekimasu..._ "

" _Itterasshai.._ "

Melangkah cepat menuju depan rumahnya, memasang sepatunya dan sebelum mendekati pagar, Hinata menghampiri Shiro dan memberinya makan.

" _Jaa ne_ , Shiro."

··

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:15 dan untungnya Hinata sudah tiba di Stasiun Nakahama. Dan ia masih harus berjalan sekitar 15 menit lagi menuju sekolahnya, andai ia punya sepeda, pasti ia akan sampai di sekolah sebelum pukul 07:30. Upacaranya kan berlangsung di jam segitu...

Tapi, melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, rasanya tidak mungkin jika datang tepat waktu. Kecuali, Kami-sama memberinya tumpangan gratis ke sekolahnya. Ah, pemikiran konyol bukan?

Namun, sepertinya kali ini pemikiran konyolnya itu terwujud. Lihatlah! Sekarang di depannya berhenti remaja laki-laki dengan sepedanya. Kalau dilihat-lihat mungkin seumuran dengannya. Hinata yang tadinya hanya dapat melihat punggung pemuda itu, kini dapat melihat mata blue saphire yang menenangkan saat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. Sekejap Hinata terpukau.

'Mata itu sungguh indah' pikirnya.

"Hey nona, mau tumpangan?"

"Eh..?"

"Ck, kau dari Konoha International High School kan? Sepertinya kita satu sekolah"

Aha, benar juga. Dilihat dari seragamnya, harusnya Hinata tau kalau mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Kenapa ia tak sadar dari tadi ya?

"Ya. Aku juga sekolah disana.."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Cepatlah naik! Kita hampir terlambat."

"Um.. _Arigatou._ "

Pemuda ini... niatnya baik tapi haruskah seperti itu? Sebenarnya Hinata jengkel sama pemuda ini, wajahnya yang tampan ternyata tak sama dengan perkataannya. Tapi kenapa harus dipermasalahkan? Setidaknya karenanya hari ini Hinata tak jadi datang terlambat.

···

Ternyata dengan sepeda, mereka hanya butuh waktu 7 menit ke sekolah. Dan itu berarti mereka masih punya sisa waktu untuk bernapas lega. Hinata benar-benar terima kasih pada pemuda ini. Saat Hinata ingin memulai percakapan dengan pemuda itu, ia sudah keduluan..

" _Yokatta ne_ , kita tak jadi terlambat." Ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum mentarinya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!" Lanjutnya.

" _Matte_!" Hinata berseru.

" _Arigatou_ , um..."

"Naruto." Seakan tau maksud Hinata, pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah, _arigatou_ Naruto- _san_!" Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya dengan ber- _ojigi_.

" _Daijobou_ , Hyuuga. _Jaa ne_!" Melambaikan tangannya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungannya di parkiran sepeda. Hinata hanya dapat terus memandang punggung Naruto sampai sosok itu menghilang dari netranya. Hinata merasa antara Sasuke dan Naruto punya kemiripan dalam berinteraksi dengannya. Mereka sama-sama tau namanya tanpa harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Padahal Hinata yakin ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Apakah ia seterkenal itu?

Melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, Hinata segera bergegas menuju Auditorium tempat upacara pembukaan itu diselenggarakan. Setibanya disana, murid-murid sudah duduk rapi di kursinya. Sepertinya akan sulit mencari kursi yang kosong.

"Hinata- _chan_! _Kocchi-kocchi_!" Dari jauh ia dapat melihat Tenten melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"Tenten- _chan_ , _ohayou_.." sapa Hinata

" _Ohayou_.. aku sudah menyiapkan kursi untukmu. Duduklah!"

" _Arigatou_ "

"Tumben datang telat. Padahal kan selalu cepat datang. Ada apa?" Ditanyai seperti itu, Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Pagi ini, aku harus mengurus keluargaku."

"Umm..umm.." Tenten mengelus-elus dagunya seakan mengerti.

"Kau memang anak yang baik ya. Eh, sepertinya akan dimulai. Lihat! Kepala sekolah sudah datang." lanjutnya.

Kepala sekolah memberikan pidatonya, dan sesekali para murid memberikan tepuk tangan. Dan itu membosankan!. Tapi untung saja tak berlangsung lama. Setelah kepala sekolah, masih ada Osis yang memberikan informasi seputar Bunkasai. Dan sepertinya, Hinata kenal dengan orang yang bicara di depan itu.

"Itu ketua osis kita?" Hinata bertanya pada Tenten.

"Kau tak tau?" Tenten mengernyit heran. "Ya ampun Hinata. Semua orang sudah tau siapa dia. Ketua osis kita itu kan sama populernya dengan Sasuke, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Kau benar-benar tak tau?"

Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai jawabannya dan Tenten menghela napas.

"Yah, setidaknya kau sudah tau sekarang."

···

Upacara sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu, dan semua orang sudah menempati stand mereka masing-masing. Bunkasai kali ini dibuka juga untuk umum. Sehingga, jangan heran kalau melihat hari ini, sekolah itu tampak ramai. Kelas 2D yang membuka stand rumah hantu pun juga ramai dikunjungi. Antrian yang panjang itu, membuat Hinata yang sudah memakai kostum Sadakonya tampak gugup. Ia tidak yakin bisa menakuti pengunjung, ia takut hanya akan mengacaukan rencana kelas mereka. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

"Woah,, Hinata- _chan_ , kau membuatku jantungan saja" Tenten yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Tenten- _chan_ , kau tak memakai kostum mu?" Hinata mengernyit heran melihat Tenten hanya menggunakan jubah hitam, dengan riasan mistis yang sederhana. Jauh dari kesan horror.

"Aku belum bilang ya? Hehehe.. " Tenten menggaruk pipinya grogi. "Aku dapat bagian di loket, jadi tak perlu tampilan seram kan?"

"Enaknya..., aku juga mau dapat bagian di loket..."

"Sudahlah, peranmu itu yang paling besar pada event ini. Jadi, jangan khawatir, para pengunjung itu pasti takut melihatmu,, Dah,, sepertinya sudah dimulai. Kembalilah ke pos jagamu Sadako- _chan_..."

Tenten tampak diburu waktu untuk segera ke meja depan, tempat para pengunjung mendaftarkan diri mereka jika ingin masuk ke wahana Obake House tersebut. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat melangkahkan kakinya ke pos jaganya. Berdiam diri dan mencoba menghampiri pengunjung di kala sudah dekat dari tempatnya sekarang. Mungkin benar kata Tenten, entah kenapa reaksi mereka semua hampir sama dengan temannya yang satu itu. Padahal ia kan hanya berdiri di belakang mereka, pikirnya. Andai Hinata tau jika suasana kelas yang didesain gelap, dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian dan berliku, backsound yang mendukung dan hawa keberadan Hinata yang tipis, memang untuk sport jantung, pasti dirinya sendiri akan menjerit juga ketika bercermin.

···

Sibuk membuatmu lupa akan waktu. Yah, itu yang dialami Hinata. Ia tak menyadari jika 10 menit lagi adalah waktu istirahat. Hp yang berada dibalik kostum itu bergetar, dan itu adalah E-mail dari Sasuke. Hinata segera mengeceknya. Untung saja saat ini pengunjung sedang sepi jadi ia tak masalah untuk melihat Hp miliknya barang sebentar. Membaca E-mail dari Sasuke membuatnya ingat akan permintaan pemuda itu kemarin. Hmm,, sepertinya ini bisa dijadikan alasan untuk istirahat lebih cepat, pikirnya.

Meninggalkan pos jaganya, Hinata menuju ruang ganti. Sebelumnya, ia sudah melapor pada kaichou-nya kalau ia akan istirahat lebih cepat karna ada urusan dan tempatnya itu sudah diganti dengan teman shift selanjutnya. Jadi tak masalahkan kalau sekarang ia pergi?

Dengan seragam sekolahnya dan setelah atribut hantu itu dilepas, Hinata menuju kelas 2A. Hinata yang tampak akan pergi itu, terlihat oleh Tenten.

"Hinata- _chan_ , mau pergi kemana?"

"Ah,, Tenten-c _han_. Aku mau ke kelas 2A. Tenten- _chan_ mau ikut?"

Tenten yang mendengar kelas 2A, mengernyitkan dahinya. Ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya itu, seperti orang yang ingin tau sesuatu. Hinata yang menyadari itu, bertanya "Ada apa Tenten- _chan_?"

"Sebenarnya, ini sudah lama inginku tanya.." Tenten menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar lalu memasang mimik muka yang serius.

"Apakah kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Ditanya seperti itu, membuat Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Hubungan mereka kan dalam masa percobaan. Apakah harus diceritakan ya?

"Mungkin iya atau mungkin tidak." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa dijawab oleh Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tau, kalau menurut rumor yang beredar, Sasuke itu playboy. Setiap perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tak pernah ia tolak, walau dilihat dari sikapnya, mereka juga tidak diterima. Pokoknya, mereka banyak kecewa dan patah hati. Apakah kau menyatakan cinta padanya, Hinata?"

"Tidak" kata Hinata cepat.

"Lalu, apakah ia menyatakan cinta padamu?"

'menyatakan cinta yah..' batin Hinata. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke mengajaknya berada dalam hubungan yang aneh ini. Apa yah yang Sasuke katakan.. Hmm..

[ _Well_ , langsung saja, jadilah pacarku Hyuuga!]

[Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Kau tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang. Pikirkanlah. Lusa, berikanlah jawabannya, Hyuuga.]

[Tentunya kuharap kau tak menolakku Hyuuga.]

[Berikan aku kesempatan satu bulan untuk jadi pacarmu. Jika kau merasa tak nyaman, anggap saja ini sebagai pertemanan.]

Sekilas, ingatan Hinata kembali ke masa itu, kalau dipikirkan lagi, Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta padanya, sikapnya kepada Hinata pun tak pernah bisa ditebak dan ambigu, dan lagi waktu Sasuke mengajaknya menempuh hubungan yang aneh ini pun terlihat tergesa-gesa. Benar juga, sebenarnya apa mau laki-laki itu?

"Aku rasa ia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu, Tenten."

" _Souka_ ,, " Tenten menghela napas lelah "Ini saranku saja sih, sebaiknya jangan pernah terlibat dengan permainan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha itu. Apalagi jatuh cinta padanya. Setiap tindak tanduk orang itu, pasti punya maksud terselubung. Jadi, berhati-hatilah! Kau paham itu, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Uum,, _arigatou,_ Tenten- _chan_. Akan ku ingat itu baik-baik."

"Ya sudah, aku ingin balik ke stand lagi _, jaa_.."

Hinata terus memandang punggung Tenten sampai sosok itu hilang dari pandangan. Perkataan Tenten selalu terngiang olehnya. Apakah benar Sasuke orang yang seperti itu? Ia tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat tentang kepribadian orang, karna ia tak benar-benar dekat dengan Sasuke dan ia tak pernah bisa menebak pikiran orang itu. Jadi, sebaiknya ia harus bagaimana?

···

Kelas 2A sudah terlihat oleh kedua mata amethyst Hinata dan bisa dibilang pengunjung kelas itu lebih ramai dibandingkan kelas mereka. Ternyata maid yang _moe_ dan para waitres _ikemen_ benar-benar hebat efeknya.

'Pengunjungnya ramai sekali, mereka pasti sibuk. Apa Sasuke- _kun_ ada di dalam ya?' pikirnya.

Melihat sekelilingnya, Hinata melihat seorang gadis dengan surai pirang pucat anggota kelas 2A sedang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Menghampiri gadis itu, Hinata melihat nametag gadis itu bertuliskan Ino Yamanaka.

"Ano,, _Sumimasen_ , Yamanaka- _san_. Apa Sasuke- _kun_ ada?" Gadis itu melihat Hinata dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, dia ada di gudang penyimpanan yang ada di sebelah kelas kami. Masuk saja"

" _Arigatou_ , Yamanaka- _san_ " Hinata yang paham, melangkah masuk ke kelas itu, dan berusaha mungkin untuk tidak menggangu aktivitas mereka yang ada di dalam. Melihat pintu yang bertuliskan gudang, Hinata membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi, pemandangan yang dilihatnya lebih horror dibanding Obake House milik kelasnya.

Apa ini? Kenapa dadanya terasa sakit?

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sasuke yang memunggungi Hinata melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Sesaat ia tersentak.

"Hinata.." ujarnya lirih

 **TBC**

Review, Kritik dan Saran benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk membuat fict ini lebih baik. Berbagilah ilmu dengan Ane :D

Jadi, Bagi yang mau mereview, kasih kritik dan saran, Dozou, Arigatou gozaimasu. (^/ \^)


	5. Chapter 5

Bunkasai kali ini, Sasuke harus berpartisipasi. Karena, melihat dari jumlah pengunjung yang datang ke maid cafe kelasnya, tak mungkin ia bisa bolos seperti tahun kemarin. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus memakai seragam waitres, yang berhujung penyesalan baginya. Kenapa tidak? Kalau hal itu semakin membuat ramai pengunjung wanita dengan mata berbentuk love memandangnya, memanggilnya hanya untuk menggodanya dan meminta berfoto bersama. Itu merepotkan.

"Uchiha- _san_.."

Sasuke yang telah mengganti kostumnya dengan seragam sekolah biasa itu, menoleh pada gadis dengan surai pirang pucat yang diketahui bernama Ino.

"Ano,, bisa minta tolong sebentar?" Gadis itu memandang ragu ke arah Sasuke, ia hanya merasa tidak enak karna melihat tatapan malas yang diarahkan Sasuke padanya.

"Ada beberapa bahan yang harus diambil di gudang, bisa tolong ambilkan? Karna yang lain benar-benar sibuk, _onegai_ Uchiha- _san._ "

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menjawab "Oke!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke berjalan ke gudang. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin istirahat dan menemui Hinata untuk hal yang lain. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia bergerak cepat dan mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan? Kalau di dalam gudang itu ada orang yang menghambat jalannya saat ini.

"Karin.." Teman _hangout_ -nya itu berbalik badan menghadapnya. Kacamata yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya itu, entah kenapa tidak ada. Oh, lihat! Matanya terlihat berair.

"Sasuke..? Uh.. mataku perih. Bisa kau lihat apa yang memasuki mataku?"

"Hn.."

Posisi mereka yang membelakangi pintu, bisa membuat orang yang masuk melalui pintu itu salah paham. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti orang yang berciuman. Dan Hinata masuk disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sasuke yang memunggungi Hinata melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Sesaat ia tersentak.

"Hinata.." ujarnya lirih.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort yang nggak kerasa, Romance abal-abal**

 **Warning : masih newbie, AU, OOC, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd, DLDR**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hinata..Hinata!"

Sasuke menyerukan nama gadis itu dengan suara yang keras, tak peduli dengan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan teman sekelasnya yang sedang sibuk itu terhadapnya. Ia hanya ingin mengejar gadis itu, dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat gadis itu bersedih dan mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka.

Sesaat ia tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan perasaan orang lain itu bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Apakah hatinya yang membeku sudah mulai mencair? Tidak! Bukan Hinata, karna hanya orang itu yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

'Aku pasti tidak ingin permainan ini berakhir.. iya pasti itu!' Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja rasa resah itu tetap ada. Kali ini ia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

"Tsk..!" Sasuke berdecih, ia mengacak rambutnya gusar dan melanjutkan mencari Hinata.

··

Hinata terus melangkah cepat dengan kepala yang tertunduk, sesekali ia menabrak orang yang lewat. Seruan protes yang terdengar tidak ia hiraukan. Kali ini, ia membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya kemana saja. Hatinya sesak, namun air mata tak kunjung keluar. Uh,, sebenarnya ia kenapa?

Lelah karna terus berjalan tanpa arah, Hinata berhenti dan duduk menyandar dibawah pohon momiji. Ia lebih memilih mengamati guguran daun momiji yang terbang terbawa angin. Udara sejuk musim gugur, membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Namun, itu semua tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hinata.."

'Tidak! Suara orang itu lagi' Hinata lebih memilih berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Tapi...

"Tunggu!"

Hinata berhenti dengan tetap memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kau salah paham, Hinata. Hal yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

"..."

"Dia itu temanku, Karin. Matanya perih terkena debu. Jadi, aku menolongnya"

"..."

"Hinata?"

Jadi, itu yang sebenarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega. Kenapa hal itu tak pernah terpikir olehnya? Lagipula, bukankah ia hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman? Hubungan mereka kan tidak resmi, Sasuke sendiri yang bilang kalau ia bisa menganggap ini sebagai pertemanan. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu, harusnya tidak membuat hatinya merasa seperti ini.

Hinata menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan menghampirinya, menyisakan jarak 5 langkah. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya ada suara deru angin yang menerbangkan rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata yang terurai. Dengan _background_ daun momiji yang bewarna cerah itu, Sasuke terpukau dengan apa yang ia lihat. Poni panjang yang biasanya menutupi sebagian mata Hinata, kali ini memperlihatkan sepasang mata amethyst miliknya.

Sasuke baru menyadari kalau mata milik Hinata sungguh indah. Surai indigo yang diterbangkan angin itu, apakah terasa lembut dijarinya? Mengenyahkan pikiran konyol yang datang, Sasuke memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan memegang tangan Hinata. Tangan dengan jari lentik itu ternyata benar-benar pas digenggam oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Kurasa masalahnya sudah selesai..."

"Apakah kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Yup, itulah kalimat Sasuke dengan segala pesan yang tersirat. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan kata jalan-jalan dibandingkan kencan. Menurutnya kencan kata yang memalukan.

Itu pemikiran Sasuke, tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Hinata yang tidak mengerti pesan tersirat itu, menganggap itu adalah ajakan jalan-jalan ke seorang teman. _Hell_!

"Umm,, jika Sasuke-kun tidak keberatan?"

Bibir yang biasanya berbentuk garis lurus itu, kini membentuk senyum simpul tanpa sang pemilik sadari. Senyum itu terlihat oleh Hinata dan harus ia akui kalau kini debaran jantungnya mulai berirama cepat dan tak beraturan.

···

Bunkasai kali ini dibuka untuk umum. Bunkasai yang diadakan sekolah mereka ternyata diminati banyak orang dan itu terlihat dari jumlah pengunjung yang datang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:30, berarti mereka telah jalan-jalan berkeliling stand di sekolah mereka hampir 2 jam lamanya.

Selama mereka berkeliling, ada satu stand yang ingin dikunjungi Hinata. Autumn Paradise itu nama dari stand tersebut. Stand itu menjual berbagai pernak-pernik dan aksesoris. Mengerti akan keinginan Hinata, Sasuke mengajaknya untuk menghampiri stand tersebut. Mereka memilih dan membeli barang yang mereka inginkan. Usai membeli barang yang diinginkan, mereka berkeliling mencari jajanan yang menarik. Festival budaya kali ini, benar-benar meriah.

[Aku tau, kau sekarang sedang bersenang-senang. Tapi, tidakkah waktu yang kau butuhkan sudah lama terlewat?]

E-mail dari Karin yang masuk ke handphone-nya benar-benar mengakhiri kesenangan mereka. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Kali ini, ia tidak bisa bolos! Teman yang lainnya membutuhkannya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah mereka. Gadis itu kelihatan lelah dan memilih duduk melihat keramaian festival yang masih belum surut walau langit telah mulai bewarna jingga. Berdiri dihadapan gadis itu, Sasuke mengutarakan niatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas. Mereka sedang sibuk saat ini. Jadi, tidak masalahkan ku tinggal?"

Hinata yang tengah asyik melihat orang berlalu-lalang dihadapan mereka mendongak ke arah Sasuke.

"Umm,, _Daijobou_. Aku juga harus kembali."

···

Nyala api unggun yang berkobar menghantarkan rasa hangat pada orang disekelilingnya. Tak jauh dari tempat api unggun berada, terdapat panggung yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa. Pementasan drama telah dimulai, dan para penonton menyambutnya dengan antusias. Setelahnya acara yang mereka tunggu tiba, King dan Queen tahun ini akan diumumkan. Pemilihan kali ini berdasarkan suara terbanyak yang didapatkan para nominasi, dan salah satunya Sasuke?

"Eh? Sasuke juga salah satu calon King?"

Hinata yang sedang melihat selebaran berisi daftar peserta terkejut menemukan nama Sasuke tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Kukira kau tau,," Tenten yang melihat wajah terkejut milik temannya itu memilih untuk minum kopi hangat yang ada di tangannya.

"Padahal kau yang sedang dekat dengannya, akhir-akhir ini. Selain pendiam ternyata kau cuek juga ya,"

"... "

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau tentangnya.." gumam Hinata pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Tenten.

"Hehe,, tak masalah! Karna kau bisa mengandalkanku mencari informasinya"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kalimat Tenten barusan, seperti informan tepercaya saja. Percakapan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karna setelahnya King dan Queen diumumkan.

"Dan kali ini, diantara para peserta yang terpilih, siapakah yang akan menjadi King dan Queen?!"

Suara pembawa acara yang menggelegar, membuat suasana seperti acara kompetisi sungguhan. Namun, itu hanya menambah kebosanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia dan peserta lainnya berdiri diatas panggung yang sama dengan si pembawa acara, menunggu hasil yang akan diumumkan.

Oh ayolah, jujur saja ia tak ingin ikut acara ini. Terima kasihlah kepada teman wanita di kelasnya yang telah membuat ia berada di situasi ini. Lima menit si pembawa acara berkoar-koar sok dramatisir, akhirnya kalimat yang ditunggu diucapkan juga.

"King tahun ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tepuk tangan yang meriah menjadi background sound kemenangannya. Hinata yang mendengarnya juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Dan Queen tahun ini adalah Uzumaki Karin!"

Tepuk tangan menjadi semakin meriah saat kedua orang itu berdiri berdampingan dengan mahkota raja dan ratu yang ada diatas kepala mereka. Mereka berdua entah kenapa nampak serasi di depan mata Hinata dan rasa sesak kembali ia rasakan.

'Sepertinya aku memang sakit' pikirnya.

Tenten yang melihat Hinata yang memegang dadanya seperti orang jantungan, bertanya dengan nada cemas "Kau tak apa Hinata?"

"Tak apa, Tenten. Aku ... tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak"

"Apakah kau merasa sesak karna melihat Sasuke dengan nona Uzumaki itu?"

"Tidak. Ini bukan karna itu."

"Owh.." Tenten yang lebih paham situasinya hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah."

Acara sudah hampir pada sesi penutupan. King dan Queen yang baru itu nampak masih sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka yang sedang berada dibelakang panggung itu, tentu tak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau terlihat senang, Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Gadis itu, Apakah benar-benar menarik bagimu?"

"..."

"Yah kurasa itu tidak masalah!" menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, Karin mendekat untuk membisikkan satu kalimat.

"Asal kau tak lupa perjanjiannya, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Menggunakan nada centil dan ceria di akhir kata yang diucapkan, membuat Sasuke mendecih. Ia ingat perjanjiannya, tentu saja. Ia juga belum pikun. Karin yang melihat tampang kesal Sasuke, menyeringai. Menepuk bahu laki-laki itu, dan setelahnya meninggalkannya sendiri disana.

···

Akhirnya acara bunkasai benar-benar telah selesai. Sebagian besar ada yang memilih untuk membersihkan kekacauan terlebih dahulu, dan sebagian yang lain memilih untuk pulang. Hinata yang merasa tak akan terkejar kalau membantu yang lain, memilih untuk pulang karna rumahnya yang lumayan jauh.

Ia harus cepat kalau tak ingin pulang terlalu malam. Langkah Hinata yang sudah hampir mencapai gerbang itu terhenti karna ada tangan yang menahannya. Ingin ia berteriak, tapi mulutnya sudah dibekap lebih dulu.

"Ini aku, Sasuke."

Sejenak gadis itu berhenti berontak dan dapat bernapas lega setelah dekapan laki-laki itu dilepas.

"Kau mengejutkanku saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Ada apa?"

"Kau ingin kemana?"

Hinata menatap heran Sasuke. Pertanyaannya aneh sekali. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau ia ingin pulang.

"Pulang.."

"Denganku saja."

Hinata hendak mengatakan kalimat penolakan, namun ia tak sempat karna tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Uchiha untuk mengikutinya ke parkiran. Sasuke yang ternyata membawa mobil untuk hari ini itu, membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Hinata yang telah duduk disamping kursi pengemudi, melihat bingkisan kado kecil di atas dashboard mobil. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal yang ia lupakan, mengambil kado itu dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Ini untukmu"

"Untukku?"

"Hn"

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun,"

Hinata menerimanya dengan senyum dan membukanya. Kado kecil itu berisi phone strap bunga kinmokusei. Bunga khas musim gugur itu mengingatkannya akan stand yang mereka hampiri tadi. Sejak kapan Sasuke membelinya?

"Sebenarnya itu sepasang," Sasuke menjelaskan sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Satu untukmu dan satu untukku. Kau suka?"

Sepasang? Bukankah berarti mereka memiliki benda yang sama. 'Berarti kami sudah seperti teman dekat' pikirnya.

"Um, Suka. Ini bagus! Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!"

Mata yang terhalangi oleh poni panjang miliknya itu pun kini terlihat oleh Sasuke. Ini kali kedua ia melihat mata itu dengan jelas. Berbeda dengan yang tadi siang, kali ini mata itu terlihat berbinar senang, dan Sasuke terpukau, lagi! Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Hinata dan menciumnya.

1 detik

2 detik

"Eh..?!"

Hinata yang baru sadar, memegang keningnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang juga baru menyadari apa yang ia perbuat, memilih menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain. Aura canggung lebih mendominasi di dalam mobil itu. Tak ingin hal in berlangsung lebih lama, Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju di jalan raya. Pemandangan malam lebih menarik bagi Hinata, dibanding melihat wajah Sasuke kali ini.

Entah kenapa jika ia menatap wajah itu sekarang, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Walau sebenarnya sedang terjadi perdebatan dalam dirinya sendiri.

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah ku lakukan?'

 **TBC**

Setahun sudah berlalu. Tak terasa sebentar lagi terjadi pergantian tahun. Semoga apa yang belum tercapai di tahun sebelumnya bisa dicapai di tahun mendatang dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi! Amin!

Happy New Year, 2016!

Sebelumnya, Thanks to :

 **Onyx Dark Blue, Inuzuura, AANnabelle, Fleur Choi, NurmalaPrieska, dedeqseokyu, , Rohnasiah460, Mell Hinaga Kuran, Morita Naomi, Clareon, sasuhina69, Ka391, hinatachannn2505, oormiwa, Ella9601, JojoAyuni, Baby niz 137, keita uchiha, HipHipHuraHura,Ucihaii.**

Dan untuk semua orang yang belum tercantum namanya, Arigatou~

At last,

Review, Kritik dan Saran benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk membuat fict ini lebih baik. Berbagilah ilmu dengan Ane :D

Jadi, Bagi yang mau mereview, kasih kritik dan saran, Dozou, Arigatou gozaimasu. (^/ \^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort yang nggak kerasa, Romance abal-abal**

 **Warning : masih newbie, AU, OOC, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd, DLDR**

 **Chapter 5**

Mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga 2 menit yang lalu. Namun, Hinata belum beranjak turun dari mobil tersebut. Bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja ia merasa tidak sopan jika harus turun langsung dari mobil tanpa berpamitan pada si empunya. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika saat ini, atmosfer canggung belum hilang diantara mereka.

"A-Arigatou, Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Hinata tanpa melihat langsung wajah lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya memilih menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang tak bisa hilang sedari tadi.

Melihat Hinata yang tampak canggung, membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang mungkin tidak bisa dilihat Hinata. Kalau boleh jujur, bukan hanya Hinata yang merasakannya tapi ia juga.

"Hn, sampai jumpa besok."

Setelahnya, Hinata bergegas turun dan masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih betah di dalam mobilnya memperhatikan Hinata.

··

Sang surya sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Melalui sela tirai jendela, sinarnya ikut menerangi kamar yang masih tampak gelap. Di dalam kamar, tepatnya diatas ranjang, tampak Hinata sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sesekali ia mengerutkan keningnya karna merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk.

Hanabi yang baru tiba dikamar itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Jarang sekali ia mendapatkan _Nee-chan-_ nya bangun terlambat. Walau sebenarnya itu bukan masalah karna hari ini adalah hari libur.

" _Nee-chan_!"

"Nnn..." Dengan suara yang keras saja, kakaknya masih belum terbangun. Haruskah ia berteriak kali ini?

" _NEE-CHAN_!"

"HUAH...!"

Yup, berhasil. kakaknya terbangun dengan cepat dari posisi tidur langsung ke posisi duduk. Ternyata ia berbakat untuk jadi alarm bagi kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" Hinata yang baru bangun itu bertanya pada adiknya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Sesekali tangannya memijit keningnya. Langsung duduk setelah lama tertidur itu, benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

" _Nee-chan_ , ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun! Bantu aku bikin sarapan, _Nee-chan_!" Hanabi menarik piyama Hinata, agar kakaknya itu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar nada merengek dan manja adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut panjang sang adik dengan kasih sayang.

"Ya. Tunggu _Nee-chan_ di dapur ya?"

" _Yatta_! Ano.. apa _Nee-chan_ bergadang semalam? Kenapa _Nee-chan_ bangun telat. Biasanya kan selalu bangun paling awal." Hanabi bertanya pada sang kakak, karna jika tidak ditanyakan, akan membuatnya tambah penasaran.

"Tidak," Hinata menatap wajah sang adik yang memandangnya dengan saksama "Hanya tidak bisa tidur" lanjutnya. Yah, itu benar! Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Kecupan Sasuke dikeningnya saja masih dapat ia rasakan dan bagaimana sensasi debaran jantungnya kala itu. Tentu ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Ooh," Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya sok paham.

"Apakah itu karna laki-laki yang mengantarkan kakak pulang semalam?"

Mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, Hinata hanya dapat merona dan Hanabi yang melihatnya berniat menggoda sang kakak.

"Ah, _souka_! Jadi itu benar?"

"Bu-bukan! Kami cuma teman.."

"Teman?" Hanabi menaik-turunkan alisnya dan mencolek pipi sang kakak yang tampak memerah.

"Ah,, wajah _Nee-chan_ memerah.."

"HANABI!" Hinata yang kesal karna digoda adiknya itu hanya dapat meneriakkan nama adiknya sedangkan sang adik sudah berlari pergi meninggalkan kamar sang kakak sambil tertawa. Melihat sang adik yang telah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, membuat Hinata segera beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera mengejar adiknya, tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Karna, ia harus membersihkan kekacauan yang ada dikamarnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk membuat sarapan.

···

1 jam sudah berlalu dari aktivitas pagi yang harus dikerjakan di kediaman Hyuuga. Dan harusnya sekarang waktunya bersantai bersama keluarga diruang tengah. Namun, Hinata masih tampak sibuk berada di dapur, berdiri di depan lemari es dan melihat barang serta kebutuhan yang harus dibeli hari ini dengan menuliskannya di dalam catatan kecil yang ada ditangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, semua kebutuhan yang harus dibeli sudah berada didalam catatannya. Hinata segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju dan membawa barang yang diperlukan untuk belanja nanti. Ditengah persiapan diri itu, Handphone dengan strap bunga kinmokusei yang terletak di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk. Hinata mengambilnya dan melihat dari siapakah email itu. Ah, ternyata itu dari Sasuke.

[Kau ada waktu hari ini?]

Selalu seperti ini! Sasuke memang tipe orang yang tak suka basa-basi. E-mailnya saja singkat begitu. Tak ingin membuat Sasuke lama menunggu, Hinata segera mengetik balasannya.

[Hari ini, aku harus belanja kebutuhan harian, Sasuke- _kun_.]

Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, balasan dari Sasuke segera masuk ke Hpnya.

[Ingin kutemani?]

Hinata yang membaca balasan dari Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum. Ia senang karna sepertinya hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Hanabi yang berjalan melewati kamar kakaknya yang terbuka, memasang wajah bingung. Yah, tentu bingung jika melihat orang yang senyum sendiri didepan Handphone seperti itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilihat kakaknya? Dan lagi, apakah kakaknya akan pergi?

" _Nee-chan_ " Hanabi memanggil dan menghampiri sang kakak yang masih fokus dengan handphone.

"Ah, Hanabi," Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mata dari benda yang dipegangnya ke adiknya.

" _Nee-chan_ mau pergi kemana?"

" _Nee-chan_ akan pergi belanja, kau temani _Tou-san_ saja dirumah. _Nee-chan_ nggak akan lama kok"

"Benar tidak ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak, _Nee-chan_ pergi sendiri. Bilang pada _Tou-san_ kalau _Nee-chan_ pergi ya!"

"Umm..."

···

[Ingin kutemani?]

Sasuke mengetik balasan e-mail Hinata dan mengirimnya dengan cepat. Setelahnya, ia yang berada diatas ranjang sambil tiduran telentang itu, memperhatikan layar Handphone-nya. Tapi, sudah lima menit berlalu dan balasan dari gadis itu tak kunjung masuk.

"Tsk..!" Sasuke mendecih kesal. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa telah keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya. Tindakan yang dilakukan selalu keluar dari kesadarannya. Contohnya saja kemarin malam. Kenapa ia bisa bertindak seperti itu? Dan lagi hari ini, ia berinisiatif sendiri mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan dan menunggu balasan dengan memandang layar handphone seperti ini? Oh tidak, ia gagal paham.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?"

Naruto yang hari ini berkunjung untuk bermain video game merasa heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Sedari tadi laki-laki itu mendecih kesal sendiri dengan memandang Handphone. Hell! Punya salahkah benda mati itu?

Karna ini momen langka, Naruto lebih memilih mengamati Sasuke ketimbang meneruskan permainan video gamenya. Melihat Sasuke yang terus mengamati handphone itu lebih menarik baginya.

"Ooi Teme?!"

"Apa Dobe?" Sasuke menjawab dengan kesal dan masih dengan posisi tiduran. Tapi kali ini handphone miliknya sudah diletakkan disamping tubuhnya.

"Kau menunggu balasan dari seseorang ya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan memilih memejamkan matanya, tidur.

"Ooh! Apa itu pacarmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Bukan!" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Lalu, apa dia mainan barumu?"

"..." kali ini Sasuke terdiam.

Melihat Sasuke yang terdiam, Naruto mengambil kesimpulan kalau apa yang ia tanyakan tadi adalah benar. Dan itu membuat ia geram. temannya ini sejak kapan berubah?

"Teme! Permainan apa lagi yang kau buat?!" Nada bicara yang digunakan oleh Naruto sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Mengerti kalau temannya sedang marah padanya, Sasuke hanya dapat berujar..

"Kau tak mengerti Naruto.." Dan mata yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka dan sang onyx menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

"Yah, aku memang tak mengerti dirimu yang sekarang, Teme! Kau sudah berubah.."

'Berubah?' pikirnya. 'Ya, aku sudah berubah.. Sasuke yang dulu sudah pergi bersama orang itu. Sekarang aku ingin menjemputnya kembali. Apa ini salah?' Sesaat Sasuke termenung dengan pemikirannya.

Kalau dilihat dari sudut manapun, jalan yang ia pilih sekarang bukanlah jalan yang benar. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang karna hal ini tampaknya akan berhasil. Kali ini, ia hanya ingin pikiran ini diketahui olehnya saja. Ia tak bisa bercerita banyak pada sahabatnya ini. Dan biarkan hari ini ia beristirahat.

"Ck! Bisakah kau keluar sekarang Dobe?! Aku ingin istirahat!" kata Sasuke lagi dengan menutup kedua matanya kembali.

Mengerti kalau saat ini Sasuke tak ingin diganggu, Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu tanpa membersihkan terlebih dahulu kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto serius. Dan setelahnya pintu kamar itu tertutup. Sasuke yang merasa kalau Naruto sudah jauh dari kamarnya, membuka matanya kembali dan melangkah menuju meja belajar yang ada disudut kiri kamarnya. Membuka salah satu lacinya dan mengambil selembar foto.

Tampak tiga orang berada dalam foto itu, salah satunya adalah dirinya dan dua lainnya adalah orang yang ia sayangi di masa lalu. Foto itu membawa kenangan pahit dan manis diwaktu bersamaan. Lama ia pandangi benda tersebut dengan pandangan sendu. Setelahnya, foto itu ia genggam dengan erat hingga sebagiannya remuk.

"Kau tak mengerti, Dobe,, bagiku ini bukan hanya sekedar permainan—" Sasuke bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

" –tapi mungkin juga pelarian." Ujarnya lirih.

···

"Total semuanya 2350 yen!"

"Ah, iya. Ini,," Hinata memberikan 2 lembar uang 1000 yen dan 1 keping uang logam 500 sen pada penjaga kasir yang telah menghitung harga barang bawaannya.

"Ini kembaliannya.." Penjaga kasir memberikan 1 keping 100 sen dan 1 keping 50 sen kepada Hinata.

"—Terimakasih sudah datang berkunjung.." lanjut penjaga kasir tersebut.

Hinata yang sudah menerima barang belanjaan serta uang kembalian, melangkah keluar dari antrian panjang di meja kasir. Ia melangkah keluar dari minimarket dan menenteng belanjaannya di kiri dan kanan tangannya.

Udara siang itu cukup dingin, mengingat kalau sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, Hinata ingin tiba di halte bus segera. Namun, dari arah yang berlawanan tampak seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Alhasil, pemuda itu tak sengaja menabrak bahu Hinata. Hinata yang tak siap dengan kondisinya, kehilangan keseimbangan pegangan pada bawaaan di salah satu tangannya, menyebabkan bawaan itu jatuh berserakan di jalan.

"Hey..!" kata Hinata. Ia membalikkan badan untuk menegur orang yang telah menabraknya. Tapi yang ditegur tetap tidak menoleh, melainkan tetap terus berjalan. Sepertinya orang itu tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah membuat sedikit kekacauan hari ini.

"Hey, kau yang memakai jaket orange! Tunggu!" Hinata mengejar orang yang telah menabraknya dengan cepat. Jarak antara keduanya belum terlalu jauh. Ia memegang salah satu lengan orang tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat orang itu berhenti.

"Kau menjatuhkan belanjaanku!"

Merasa kalau ada orang yang sedang berbicara padanya, pemuda dengan jaket orange dan berambut pirang jabrik itu menoleh kesamping untuk sekedar melihat orang yang sudah berani mengganggunya.

"Oh, Kau Hyuuga.. Ada apa?" Naruto bicara dengan nada santai, seperti tidak ada masalah. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun jadi kesal. 'orang ini...' gerutunya.

"Kau menjatuhkan belanjaanku!" Ulang Hinata. Ia menunjuk ke suatu titik dimana semua barang itu berserakan dan Naruto hanya memasang tampang innocent.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bantu aku membereskannya dan ganti rugi! Barang yang kubeli lebih banyak yang rusak dibandingkan yang selamat, Uzumaki-san."

"Ooh.. hanya itu?" Naruto melihat dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Ku kira kau ingin tanda tanganku.." kata Naruto narsis. "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo cepat bereskan! Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat segera" lanjut Naruto.

Kesal? Tentu saja! Entah kenapa sosok yang satu ini berhasil mengeluarkan emosi Hinata yang lain. Menghela napas panjang, Hinata mencoba mengurangi rasa kesalnya dan menyusul Naruto yang telah berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka berjongkok mengambil barang bawaan yang berserekan ke dalam kantong plastik. Dan benar saja! Barang bawaan Hinata banyak yang rusak.

"Kau lihat, Uzumaki-san! Ini banyak yang rusak.." ujar Hinata kesal.

"Yah.. aku minta maaf. Kerugiannya akan kuganti! Puas?" kata Naruto.

Berniat untuk mengganti kerugian yang ditimbulkan, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet berbentuk katak warna hijau. Naruto membuka dompet itu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan cukup. 'Aku lupa membawa uang lebih' pikirnya saat melihat dompetnya hanya berisi beberapa koin uang logam.

"Ku ganti besok saja, yah" ucap Naruto.

"Terserah.."

Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan bawaannya, segera berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Naruto dan tempat itu. Tapi, Naruto mencekal sebelah lengannya. Hinata berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan lurus dengan sebagian besar mata tertutup oleh poni panjang miliknya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan pada gadis itu dan menggosok tengkuknya. Memegang kedua tangan Hinata yang masih penuh dengan barang bawaan lalu memasang puppy eyes. Hinata yang melihat perubahan ekspresi itu, mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Hyuuga-sama~" kata Naruto dengan nada imut.

"Boleh aku..." Naruto memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya dan mendekatkan dirinya agar dapat berbisik di telinga Hinata "...pinjam uangmu?" lanjutnya.

"Hah?"

"Oh ayolah, Hyuuga-sama.. aku lupa membawa lebih. Besok, di sekolah aku akan mengganti semuanya.." tambah Naruto lagi dengan nada imut dan mata puppy eyes. Hinata yang tak tega pun tanpa sadar mengganggukkan kepala dan meminjamkan uang yang diminta Naruto.

"Sankyu, Hyuuga" ujar Naruto serius. "Karna kau sudah baik hati, aku akan membantumu membawakan belanjaanmu. Tapi, temani aku sebentar ya?" tambahnya lagi.

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ke taman disekitar sini. Ayo!"

Naruto mengambil salah satu belanjaan Hinata dan menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu, menunjukkan jalan ke arah mana ia tuju. Jalanan di siang itu cukup ramai. Takut akan terpisah, Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan mendekati seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak asik duduk dikursi taman memandang anak lain yang sedang bermain, tak jauh dari mereka berdua berdiri.

Menyadari kalau ada orang yang mendekat, anak laki-laki yang memakai syal biru panjang itu menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, dan tersenyum. Setelahnya, anak laki-laki itu berlari dengan kencang ke arah mereka.

"Naruto-niichan!" teriaknya girang setelah berhasil mendaratkan satu pelukan. Naruto yang telah menerima pelukan itupun, membalas memeluk dan mengacak rambut anak laki-laki itu dengan menampilkan cengirannya.

"Hai, Konohamaru!" sapa Naruto.

"Nii-chan telat!" anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Konohamaru itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dan siapa itu?" telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk ke belakang Naruto. "Apakah dia kekasih Nii-chan?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Bukan! Dia teman nii-chan!" tukas Naruto cepat.

"Ooh.." Konohamaru tampak tidak terlalu peduli "Hari ini jadi kan? Nii-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uum.." jawab Naruto.

"Yeay.." seru Konohamaru senang. Ia berjalan lebih dulu di depan Naruto dan Hinata dengan pelan. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan. Anak itu siapa? Dan sedari tadi apa yang mereka bicarakan? Naruto yang mengerti kalau gadis itu tengah bingung berujar menjelaskan..

"Dia adikku. Lebih tepatnya adik angkat. Aku janji padanya untuk membelikan sepatu, hari ini. Kau harus ikut, Hyuuga-sama! Aku takut uang yang kupinjam masih belum cukup"

Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Hinata berujar "Ya.. tapi, tidak lama kan?"

"Tidak! Hanya sebentar.."

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama akhirnya sepatu yang diinginkan Konohamaru dapat dibeli dengan uang yang dipinjam dari Hinata dan untungnya uang itu cukup. Terima kasihlah pada Hinata yang jeli melihat mutu bagus dengan harga diskon. Jadi ia tidak perlu pinjam dana tambahan. Selesai berbelanja, Naruto mengantarkan Konohamaru pulang dan sekarang mereka telah sampai di depan perkarangan panti asuhan yang tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan.

"Jaa, Naruto-nii! Hinata-nee!" Konohamaru melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk lebih jauh ke dalam perkarangan dengan mendekap tas belanja yang berisi sepatu baru di dadanya. Hinata hanya merasa semakin bingung saja. Jika itu adik angkat, kenapa mereka harus tinggal ditempat yang terpisah?

"Dia tinggal disini? Umurnya berapa?" akhirnya Hinata tak bisa lebih lama menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Ya, umurnya tahun ini, 10 tahun. Kenapa? Aku dulu juga tinggal disini. Ah.. capeknya.." Naruto berujar sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Ayo! Ku antar kau pulang. Rumahmu dimana?" Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Hinata tanyakan. Tapi, mengingat kalau ia harus bergegas pulang untuk membuat makan siang, ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Lagipula mereka tidak dekat.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, setelah menaiki bus dan telah sampai di halte bus di komplek tempat tinggal Hinata, mereka harus berjalan lagi kurang lebih 3 menit. Dan tak lama, mereka tiba di depan pagar rumah Hyuuga.

"Ternyata, rumahmu lumayan jauh dari sekolah" Naruto berujar sambil menyerahkan bawaannya pada Hinata.

"Ku rasa, aku harus pulang juga. Arigatou untuk hari ini, Hyuuga! Jaa!" Naruto berjalan kembali ke arah yang telah mereka lalui tadi sedangkan Hinata telah berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa bawaannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau hari ini ia sedikit lebih dekat dengan sang ketua osis.

'Ah.. mungkin ia akan dapat teman baru lagi' atau mungkin 'Mendapatkan jalan cerita yang lebih rumit?'

Entahlah.

 **TBC**

Yeah..akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Momen SasuHina-nya dikit banget disini ya. Mungkin di chap-chap depan akan lebih banyak. Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Semakin anehkah? Buat bingungkah? Penasarankah? Atau membuat timbul pertanyaan baru? Atau mungkin tidak semuanya.. Hehe...

Maafkan ane jika ceritanya makin jauh dari yang diharapkan ya.. ane masih tahap belajar.. jadi, silahkan berikan Review biar ane tau kalau ternyata ada juga yang baca cerita ini.. okeh! Seperti biasa, Thanks to :

 **NurmalaPrieska, Morita Naomi, hinatachannn2505, oormiwa, HipHipHuraHura, Luki, sasuhina69, onyx dark blue**

Dan untuk semua orang yang belum tercantum namanya, dan telah membaca, memfave serta memfolow cerita ini, Ane ucapkan Arigatou~ (^3^)

At last,

Review, Kritik dan Saran benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk membuat fict ini lebih baik. Berbagilah ilmu dengan Ane :D

Jadi, Bagi yang mau mereview, kasih kritik dan saran, Dozou, Arigatou gozaimasu. (^/ \^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort yang nggak kerasa, Romance abal-abal**

 **Warning : masih newbie, AU, OOC, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd, DLDR**

 **Chapter 6**

-Akhir minggu ketiga dari perjanjian-

"Haaah..!" Tenten menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa harus ada tes mendadak sekarang?" mengucapkan kata dengan gerutuan, Tenten merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku berharap akan ada kejaiban dengan hasilnya, menurutmu bagaimana dengan tes tadi, Hinata- _chan_?" Tanya Tenten pada gadis yang sedang sibuk membaca buku disampingnya.

"Hmm.. entahlah. Tapi, setidaknya ada beberapa yang ku tahu." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan tetap membaca buku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Tenten menegakkan kepala dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Gadis itu mengambil buku yang dibaca Hinata lalu menutupnya. "Ayo ke kantin! Aku lapar.." dengan memegang sebelah tangan Hinata, Tenten berdiri.

Hinata hanya menatap wajah memelas Tenten dari duduknya. Ia tau kalau temannya itu sudah ingin yang namanya 'makanan' mengisi perutnya. Tapi, ini belum waktunya.

"Masih ada waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum jam istirahat, Tenten- _chan_. Ku rasa akan lebih baik kita tunggu sebentar lagi" Hinata menjelaskan dengan menopang dagunya menatap Tenten yang masih bersikeras pergi ke kantin sekarang juga.

"Itu tidak masalah. Kakashi-sensei bilang kita bisa menggunakan waktu yang tersisa sebagai tambahan waktu istirahat. Oh.. ayolah! Setiba di kantin, pasti jam istirahat sudah masuk"

Melihat Tenten yang terus mendesaknya, membuat ia harus mengikuti temannya kali ini. "Ya sudah. Ayo..!"

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju kantin yang ada dibagian selatan. Keadaan di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lalui terasa sepi tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Benar kata Tenten, setibanya mereka di kantin, bel tanda waktu istirahat berbunyi dan koridor yang mereka lalui tadi sudah dipenuhi dengan murid yang berlalu lalang. Keadaan di kantin pun juga sama. Sedikit demi sedikit, tempat itu sudah penuh sesak dengan antrian yang panjang. Untung saja mereka tiba lebih awal.

Keadaan yang tampak ramai itu, membuat mereka memilih makan di kelas saja. Tenten memilih _Yakisoba_ dengan minuman dingin yang ia beli di _vending machine_ sedangkan Hinata membeli _Onigiri_ dan beberapa roti melon serta air mineral. Setelahnya mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas. Jika ingin kembali ke kelas, mereka harus melewati kelas 2A yang ada dilantai bawah berdampingan dengan kelas kakak tingkat mereka.

Sasuke yang baru akan keluar dari kelas karna diajak paksa oleh temannya, menghentikan langkahnya. Onyx miliknya melihat Hinata sedang berjalan di depan kelasnya. Ini kebetulan atau memang takdir? Baru saja ia memikirkan gadis itu dan sekarang ia sudah ada di depan matanya. Suigetsu, teman Sasuke yang mengajak paksa dirinya untuk keluar dari kelas itu hanya diam dan melirik bingung saat temannya ini menatap pada satu titik diantara kerumunan orang yang lewat, dan sayangnya ia tidak dapat mengetahui hal menarik apa yang bisa membuat temannya begini.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Suigetsu bertanya dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang onyx. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari temannya itu. Suigetsu hanya dapat tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauh bergabung diantara keramaian yang ada.

"Hey,, Sasuke!" Suigetsu memanggil dengan suara yang keras dan mencoba melihat bayangan temannya. Namun, nihil. Jejak Sasuke telah menghilang. "Tsk..! orang itu,, seenaknya saja!" Kali ini pun, Suigetsu hanya bisa menggerutu.

··

Hinata dan Tenten hampir tiba di depan tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai atas dimana kelas mereka berada. Kedua gadis itu tampak asik membicarakan hal yang seru, terlihat dari cara Hinata yang menanggapinya penuh dengan senyuman. Sasuke yang melihat senyum itu benar-benar tidak tahan untuk segera membawa Hinata berada di sisinya. Ia ingin melihat senyum itu lebih dekat, bukan dari jarak yang jauh begini.

Setuju dengan keinginannya, Sasuke menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangan Hinata yang lepas dari barang bawaan. Menghentikan langkah gadis itu, dan berdiri sejajar dengannya. Hinata yang merasakan ada yang memegang tangannya, melirik ke samping. Siapa yang telah mengusik perjalanannya?

"Sasuke- _kun_..?" itu adalah kata pertama yang ia keluarkan saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata bertanya, khawatir. Namun, Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya memandang Hinata dan makanan yang dibawanya secara bergantian. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia berusaha mengambil nafasnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke menggengam tangan Hinata lebih erat.

"Ikut aku!"

"Eh..?!" Terkejut? Tentu saja. Kedatangan Sasuke yang mendadak dan menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba, sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Lagipula, ia sudah punya rencana makan siang dengan Tenten, hingga tidak sopan rasanya jika ia pergi meninggalkan temannya itu sendirian. Jadi, mana yang harus ia pilih?

Tenten yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua, segera paham situasinya saat ia tanpa sengaja kontak mata dengan Uchiha bungsu. Ia tersenyum canggung saat tahu mata onyx yang melihatnya seakan berbicara 'Mengalahlah! Dan biarkan kami berdua!' pada dirinya. Sepertinya, ia harus pergi sendiri ke kelas.

"Hinata- _chan_ , aku duluan ya!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Tenten segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Kini waktu menyisakan mereka berdua disana berada dalam keheningan canggung sementara. Situasi yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya, dan tentunya membuat jantung Hinata memompa darah lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aliran panas kini dapat ia rasakan di wajahnya. Pasalnya, Sejak 3 menit yang lalu, Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Entah karna laki-laki itu tidak sadar atau memang karna ingin.

"Ayo!" Tak ingin berlama-lama disana, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju kali ini, atap sekolah. Langit musim gugur serta udara yang hampir terasa dingin menyapa mereka berdua saat membuka pintu masuk. Dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata, Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu di depan, menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di tempat yang telah ia pilih.

Pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari beton menjadi sandaran mereka. Ketiadaan kursi, membuat mereka memilih untuk duduk di lantai. Dingin adalah rasa yang seharusnya dirasakan saat indra peraba mereka menyentuh lantai itu. Namun, itu tidak dirasakan oleh Hinata. Karna ia sudah mendapatkan rasa hangat dari genggaman Sasuke. Rasanya energi panas yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha itu tersalur padanya. Dan ini seperti teori konduksi.

"Hmm,, Ano.." Hinata berucap dengan canggung. Rambut panjang indahnya menutupi wajah miliknya. Menunduk, saat ia merasa bahwa Uchiha yang ada disampingnya memandang dirinya dengan intens.

"Apa itu _Onigiri_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan menunjuk makanan yang ada di dalam kantong plastik yang ia punya. Ah! Itu makanan yang ia beli di kantin tadi. Apa sebenarnya Sasuke menatap itu dari tadi? Kalau memang iya,,,

'Ya ampun, itu memalukan..' Wajah yang merona kini semakin bertambah pekat warnanya saat rasa malu menghampiri diri Hinata. Kami- _sama_... ia terlalu percaya diri kalau merasa si Uchiha bungsu tersebut memandang dirinya bukan yang lain. Walau sebenarnya memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya enak," Melihat gadis yang ada disampingnya tetap diam dan menunduk seperti itu, membuat Sasuke memilih untuk mengambil _Onigiri_ yang ada di depan matanya. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau dirinyalah yang telah membuat gadis itu diam seperti ini. Karna, ia sendiri pun juga baru menyadari kalau ia belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap gadis itu intens. Mencairkan suasana, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan. Namun, sepertinya ia gagal.

Kini genggaman tangan itu sudah terlepas dan Onigiri sudah ada di tangan. Akan tetapi belum ada kalimat protes yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sasuke yang ada disampingnya hanya mendengus. Ini bukan respon yang ia harapkan.

"Kau tidak memakan roti melonmu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata yang masih betah dengan posisinya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa perlu aku bukakan bungkusnya untukmu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, tapi gadis itu masih tetap diam dengan kepala yang menunduk serta rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi gadis itu. Apa ia marah? Takut? Atau yang lainnya. Risih dengan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengesampingkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinganya.

Tangan itu tidak hanya mengesampingkan rambutnya, namun juga poni miliknya. Setelahnya, tangan itu menyentuh dagu Hinata, mengarahkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke samping, ke arah Sasuke. Amethyst bertemu onyx. Sesaat mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa membuncah di dada, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

-D **DEGH** H-

Sesaat Sasuke merasakan debaran jantung yang keras, dan itu membuat ia mengerut tak nyaman. Tangan yang tadinya menyentuh dagu Hinata kini beralih memegang dadanya sendiri. Sesak, itu yang ia rasakan. Tapi, jenis sesak yang ini bukan perasaan sesak yang menyakitkan. Rasa sesak ini entah kenapa pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Ah, benar! Ini perasaan yang sama saat ia bersama dengan gadis di masa lalunya. Apa sekarang ia benar-benar telah jatuh dalam permainannya sendiri? Apa semudah ini ia bisa jatuh cinta kembali?

"Itu pasti tidak benar. Yah, aku pasti hanya terbawa suasana.." Sasuke bergumam, tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan laki-laki itu, hanya menatap bingung. "Apa?" akhirnya Hinata bersuara setelah sekian lama diam.

"Tidak—" Sasuke menjawab "Apa kau tidak lapar? Nikmati saja roti melonmu, dan aku menikmati yang ini—" Sasuke memperlihatkan _Onigiri_ yang sudah setengah ia makan "20 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata yang paham, kini menikmati makan siangnya. Suasana berlangsung dengan hening, tidak ada suara. Hanya ada sepoian angin yang sesekali memainkan rambut panjangnya. Hening kali ini, tidak membuat Hinata merasa canggung seperti saat pertama kali mereka berdua memasuki tempat ini. Setidaknya detik ini, ia sudah merasa terbiasa dengan kebersamaan mereka. Debaran jantungnya yang menggila kini sudah berangsur stabil sehingga ia bisa menikmati makan siang dengan tenang.

Kini Hinata telah menghabiskan makan siangnya, sehingga tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya si Uchiha bungsu tidak berpikir seperti itu. Setelah ia melihat gadis disampingnya ini selesai dengan makan siangnya, dan tahu gelagatnya yang ingin segera pergi darinya, dengan cepat Sasuke merebahkan diri di pangkuan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu hanya bisa terkejut. "Sasuke- _kun_?!"

"Biarkan seperti ini Hinata. Kemarin malam aku tak bisa tidur karna menunggu balasan email darimu" Sasuke berujar sambil menatap lekat wajah Hinata dari bawah. Hmm.. ternyata dari sudut pandang ini ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Hinata dengan jelas.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke membuat rasa bersalah menyerang dirinya. Apa benar Sasuke menunggu balasan darinya hingga tak bisa tidur? Kemarin, ia hanya terlalu senang sehingga lupa untuk mengirim balasan email terakhir Sasuke kemarin. Tapi jika memang benar karna dirinya, sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Sasuke tidur dipangkuannya.

"Apa langit musim gugur memang seindah ini sebelumnya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata dengan menatap langit yang membentang luas dihadapannya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata menjawab, Sasuke berujar kembali "Ah, aku tau! Mungkin karna tertidur dipangkuanmu seperti ini yang membuat langit musim gugur indah dimataku,"

Apa Sasuke sedang menggombal? Kenapa hari ini ia aneh sekali. Kata-katanya membuat Hinata tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Kini, hanya mengusap rambut dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlelap dipangkuannya yang bisa ia lakukan.

···

"Hinata- _chan_!" Tenten adalah orang pertama yang menyapanya saat ia kembali masuk ke kelas setelah istirahat siang berakhir.

"Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali? Apa kalian berdua sedang kencan?" Tanya Tenten saat Hinata sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya.

"Ti—tidak, bu-bukan begitu" Hinata menjawab dengan tergagap.

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi Uchiha- _san_ ingin bersama denganmu ya? Apa ada hal yang telah kulewatkan disini?"

"Sebenarnya, ini hubungan percobaan" Akhirnya Hinata dapat menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke kepada orang lain.

"Percobaan?"

"Y-ya.."

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan.."

"Dan sekarang, sudah jalan berapa lama?"

"Ku rasa sudah 3 minggu"

"Hmm.. kau ingat dengan perkataan yang kuucapkan waktu bunkasai kan Hinata?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada memperingatkan. Sesaat Hinata berpikir, apa yang dimaksud Tenten adalah ucapannya tentang ia yang jangan terlibat dengan Sasuke? Jika memang itu, tentu ia ingat.

"Umm.." Hinata mengangukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Tenten yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya temannya yang satu ini benar-benar belum menyadari apa maksud perkataannya tempo hari. Apa kemarin ia tidak mengatakan dengan jelas ya?

"Baiklah! Akan aku ingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta dengannya, Hinata! Karna sekalinya kau terjatuh, itu hanya akan menimbulkan luka dihatimu. Ku harap kau paham maksudku,"

"..." Hinata terdiam. Ia memandang Tenten yang telah fokus ke depan saat Sensei telah memasuki kelas mereka. Perkataan Tenten terus terngiang ditelinganya.

[Jangan jatuh cinta dengannya, Hinata!]

Apa itu artinya ia tidak boleh memutuskan menjalankan hubungan ini dengan serius? Hmm.. sepertinya keputusan itu tak mungkin bisa ia ambil, karna sesungguhnya kini ia mulai terjerat dengan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

···

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:10 dan bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Satu persatu murid sudah meninggalkan kelas, namun Hinata masih berada di dalam kelas. Sekarang jadwalnya piket, jadi mungkin ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

-Krekk—

Bunyi pintu kelas yang terbuka, menarik perhatian Hinata untuk menoleh dari buku yang ia pegang ke sumber suara. Ia penasaran siapa yang telah membuka pintu itu. Dan yang ia dapati adalah Tenten yang sedang berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau populer juga ya, Hinata- _chan_. Setelah Uchiha- _san_ kini kau juga punya Uzumaki- _san_. Sepertinya, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Tenten- _chan_? Aku tidak mengerti." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan bohong denganku—" Tenten menepuk bahu Hinata, senang. "Di depan ada Uzumaki- _san_ , katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Ya sudah! Aku harus pulang sekarang. _Jaa_ , Hinata!"

Wajah tersenyum Tenten, membuat Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahwa temannya itu sudah salah paham. Kami- _sama_ , sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan Tenten besok. Menghela nafas lelah, Hinata membersihkan kekacauan yang telah ia buat, mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Saat membuka pintu, Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan bersidekap dada. "Kenapa lama sekali?" Naruto bertanya dengan jengkel. "Kau tau? Aku menunggumu keluar sedari tadi?"

"Ah, _Gomen_!" Hinata berujar dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak! Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Ini.." Naruto menyerahkan amplop putih padanya.

"Maaf karna baru bisa bayar setengahnya. Minggu depan semuanya akan ku lunasi. Jadi, bisa minta alamat emailmu? Agar lebih mudah menghubungimu.." jelas Naruto.

"Um,, tentu.." Hinata segera mengambil ponsel dengan strap bunga kinmokusei pemberian Sasuke yang ada di dalam tas. Saat ia mengecek ponselnya, ternyata ada email Sasuke yang belum ia baca.

[Ayo pulang bersama!]

Singkat, padat dan jelas namun dapat membuat Hinata tersenyum saat membaca email tersebut. Apakah ini artinya hubungan mereka bertambah dekat? Senang dengan pikirannya, Hinata bergegas menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Uzumaki di depannya. Dengan begitu, ia takkan membuat Sasuke menunggu lama.

···

Sasuke berdiri bersandar dibawah pohon bunga kinmokusei yang ada dihalaman sekolahnya. Aroma manis seperti bunga kopi masuk ke panca indranya. Dengan ponsel yang ada ditangan, Sasuke mengetik email ajakan pulang bersama pada Hinata. Hari ini, ia memilih bolos dari kegiatan klub untuk dapat pulang bersama dengan si sulung Hyuuga.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo melihat Sasuke menatap ponsel sambil tersenyum. Selintas muncul dalam pikiran Karin untuk menggoda Sasuke. Apa Sasuke sedang memikirkan Hyuuga, target mereka?

"Sa-su-ke- _kun_ ~~" dengan nada centilnya, Karin memanggil Sasuke dan bergelayut manja pada sebelah lengannya. Sasuke yang risih, menghempaskan lengannya, hingga pegangan Karin terlepas.

"Ooi, Sasuke!" Kini Suigetsu ikut menghampiri Sasuke disusul dengan Juugo.

"Kau tidak ikut kegiatan klub?" Juugo yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut berbicara.

"Tidak."

" _Ne_ , Kau tau Sui, Sasuke bolos karna si Hyuuga." Karin berseru riang setelah tadi nampak cemberut karna Sasuke tidak mengijinkan mendekatinya, sama seperti biasa.

"Ooowh~~" Suigetsu berkata dengan nada sing a song. "Apa kini kau sudah memilih menyerah Sasuke? Apa ini artinya kita yang menang?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menyanggah dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah!" Juugo yang ingin pulang cepat, menghentikan obrolan yang tidak penting itu. "Biarkan saja mereka. Kita masih ada waktu seminggu lagi untuk melihat perkembangannya,"

"Kau benar, juga." Suigetsu mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Juugo. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Suigetsu menarik tangan Juugo untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kini hanya ada Karin dan Sasuke ditempat itu. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang berbicara dalam waktu beberapa detik. Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Karin yang masih tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Uchiha bungsu di depannya. Sedetik kemudian, Karin tertawa kecil. Sasuke yang merasa ditertawakan, mendelik ke arah Karin.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Uchiha dan egonya." Karin berujar dengan nada mengejek. "Kau hanya tidak sadar. Yah, itu tidak masalah! Sepertinya ini akan semakin seru. Iya kan Sa-su-ke- _kun_ ~~?"

"..." Sasuke diam tak menanggapi ejekan Karin.

"Seminggu, yah... Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi besok.. Uchiha yang terjatuh tampaknya akan menyenangkan untuk dilihat." Karin menyeringai saat kalimatnya selesai dan Sasuke melihat itu.

"Ah, aku ketinggalan.. _Matte_! Sui,, Juugo!" Sasuke hanya melihat dengan tatapan yang tak bisa didefinisikan saat Karin berteriak dengan suara keras kepada teman mereka berdua yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

" _Jaa_ , Sasuke- _koi_ ~~" Karin berujar dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke dan setelahnya berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya. Menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri dengan konflik batinnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." Suara lembut mengalun indah di pendengarannya tak lama sesudah Karin pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menoleh ke samping saat mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekatinya. Disana, tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri tampak Hinata berjalan dengan rambutnya yang berkibar diterpa angin. Sehingga mata Amethyst miliknya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

-D **DEGH** H-

Sekali lagi Sasuke memegang dadanya sendiri. Blazer sekolah yang ia kenakan, ia remas. Rasa ini lagi! 'Apa aku telah jatuh padanya?' pikirnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yakisoba** : masakan mi goreng Jepang dengan bahan mi, kol, sayur-sayuran dan daging, ditambah bumbu saus uster atau saus yakisoba.

 **Onigiri** : sebutan untuk makanan yang terbuat dari nasi yang ditanak, diberi rasa, diberi isian kemudian dibentuk dengan menggunakan tangan menjadi bentuk segitiga, silinder maupun bulat. Ada juga yang menyebutnya _omusubi_ atau _nigiri-han._ Di Indonesia onigiri sering disebut sebagai nasi kepal.

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA** ,,,AKHIRNYA ! SELESAI JUUUUUGAAAA! (teriak dan nebar bunga).

Hmm,, ini sudah sebulan dari update-an terakhir. Apa masih ada yang nunggu dan mau baca fict ini? (=.=)? Sebenarnya Chapter 6 ini udah lama terbengkalai di folder ane.. tapi, balik lagi ma waktu yang ane punya. Baru kemarin rasanya ane curhat tentang persiapan UAS dan ujian praktek dan kini telah hadir kembali yang namanya UTS dalam kehidupan ane. Dan itu 1 minggu lagi dari sekarang.

Belum lagi tugas kelompok yang bejibun T.T (gigit kertas). Walau ane rada stress, tapi disisa waktu istirahat yang ane punya, ane sempetin juga lanjutin fict ini. Jadi, kalau rasanya fict ini nggak sesuai dengan harapan dan makin jelek aja, _Gomennasai_! Ane dah berjuang semampu ane! (o.o)9

Jadi, silahkan beri Review untuk mensupport ane. Hanya itu yang bisa mengeluarkan ane dari keterpurukan (Cie elah..) Kalau review chapter ini sampai 50 atau mungkin lebih, Ane usahain updet minggu depan, paling cepat hari jum'at. Hehehe.. (^w^)

 **At last,**

Untuk semua orang yang telah mereview (terlebih chapter kemarin), membaca, memfave serta memfolow cerita ini, Ane ucapkan Arigatou~ (^3^)

Review, Kritik dan Saran benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk membuat fict ini lebih baik. Berbagilah ilmu dengan Ane :D

Jadi, Bagi yang mau mereview, kasih kritik dan saran, Dozou, Arigatou gozaimasu. (^/ \^)

Sampai jumpa di Chap depan (^w^)/


	8. Chapter 8

-D **DEGH** H-

Sekali lagi Sasuke memegang dadanya sendiri. Blazer sekolah yang ia kenakan, ia remas. Rasa ini lagi! 'Apa aku telah jatuh padanya?' pikirnya.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort yang nggak kerasa, Romance abal-abal**

 **Warning : masih newbie, AU, OOC, Typoos bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd, DLDR**

 **Chapter 7**

Rasa yang sama seperti dalam memori lama yang ingin ia lupakan, kini hadir menghantui hidupnya kembali. Setiap saat matanya terpejam, sosok yang terlihat hanyalah Hinata, gadis yang berhasil membuka pintu hatinya secara perlahan. Setiap ekspresi yang dimiliki gadis itu kini seperti diputar ulang dalam ingatannya. Dan sesaat Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri saat mengetahui satu fakta, bahwa mereka belum pernah mempunyai satu momen yang berharga.

'Apa besok, aku mengajaknya kencan saja?' batin Sasuke.

Netra bewarna onyx miliknya menatap langit-langit kamar sedang seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Yah, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dirinya tiba di rumah. Namun, seperti biasa, hanya ada maid dan kepala pelayan yang menyambut kepulangannya. Entah kapan ia pulang disambut oleh keluarganya sendiri? Tapi, bagi Sasuke yang sekarang itu tidak lagi menjadi masalah.

Kini yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah perasaannya dan tujuan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia capai. Sasuke yang merasa lelah dengan pemikirannya sendiri, memilih memejamkan mata. Dan seperti waktu yang lalu, yang nampak olehnya adalah bayang Hinata. Terlalu lelah untuk menghilangkan bayangan gadis itu di dalam ingatannya, Sasuke akhirnya tertidur dengan Hinata yang menjadi bunga tidurnya.

...

"Hyuuga...!"

Keadaan stasiun Nakahama pagi itu ramai seperti biasanya. Namun, tidak menyurutkan gelombang suara bernada baritone yang memanggil di pendengaran Hinata. Tampak olehnya dari samping kanannya Naruto berjalan menghampiri dengan seragam sekolah yang berantakan. Tunggu... Berantakan?!

" _Ohayou_...!" Naruto menyapa dengan senyum lima jari. Hinata yang terlalu syok dengan penampilan Naruto pagi itu, membalas sapaan dengan anggukan.

"Kau ingin pergi ke sekolah kan?" Naruto bertanya sambil memasang dasi yang sebelumnya hanya digantungkan di lehernya.

"Tentu.. Kau kira aku mau pergi kemana?" Hinata menjawab dengan nada ketus. Setiap ia bicara dengan Uzumaki yang satu ini entah kenapa selalu membuatnya kesal. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa tertahan. Senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya semakin melebar.

"Hufft.. Mana tau kau ingin membolos..." ujar Naruto. "Hei, pergi bareng denganku ya!" ajaknya.

"Hmm.. apa boleh buat?" jawab Hinata. Setelahnya mereka berjalan berdua, beriringan.

"Ano.."

"Hmm.." Naruto hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, dirinya masih sibuk berkutat dengan penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa kau tampak kusut begitu? Setahu ku, Uzumaki- _san_ terkenal disiplin dan rapi. Tapi, kenyataan yang kulihat tidak begitu.." Hinata bertanya sembari menatap lurus jalan di depannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau peduli, Hinata?" ujar Naruto serius.

Hinata yang mendengar nama depannya disebut, berpaling ke arah Naruto, Terkejut. Dengan sedikit menengadah, nampak oleh netranya wajah Naruto yang kini juga ikut memandangnya. Ia mengetahui bahwa kini dirinya pun ikut terpantul dalam netra bewarna biru itu. Hei, sejak kapan pemuda ini menatapnya?

"Hinata.." Naruto kembali memanggil namanya.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan mata indah yang sedang menatapnya, Hinata sampai tidak menyadari kalau kini Naruto telah mengurangi jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

"U-U-Uzumaki- _san_!" Sadar dengan jarak wajah mereka yang kian menipis, Hinata mengeluarkan suara dengan sedikit bergetar. Kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan di depan dada bidang pemuda itu, bermaksud mendorongnya.

"Na-ru-to! Panggil aku Naruto, Hinata!" Naruto membisikkan kata di telinga Hinata. "Dan mulai sekarang aku juga memanggilmu dengan Hinata. Ku rasa itu cukup adil."

Hinata yang merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di telinganya, merasa geli. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya dan menjauhkan diri dengan segera. Kini, rona merah telah menghampiri wajah putihnya. Naruto yang melihat itu, sekali lagi tertawa. Tawa kali ini tak bisa ia tahan.

"HAHAHA... Lucu.. Lihat wajahmu itu, Hinata," Naruto tertawa dengan keras.

"Hinata, Hinata! Akh,, sial! Sepertinya aku akan ketagihan menyebut namamu. Kau tau? Orang sepertimu yang aku suka." Naruto berujar dengan senyum yang sumringah. Senang, karna berhasil menggoda si sulung Hyuuga. Ternyata melihat wajah merona milik gadis itu menyenangkan. Sepertinya menggoda Hinata akan menjadi hobi barunya mulai sekarang.

Hinata yang menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikerjai, mengembungkan pipinya, imut. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto tertawa dengan keras. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang kini memandang dirinya dan Hinata. Ia hanya mengekspresikan dirinya dengan bebas. Karna jujur saja, momen seperti ini sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

Kini, mereka berdua mengisi perjalanan mereka dengan canda dan tawa. Tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Apa sepupu memiliki ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya?" gumamnya.

...

Gerbang sekolah nampak terbuka dengan gagah di depan mata. Baru sedikit murid yang melintasi gerbang itu. Itu hal yang wajar, jika kita melihat jam saat ini. Ini masih terlalu pagi jika datang ke sekolah. Naruto dan Hinata yang telah mengganti sepatu dengan _uwabaki_ , memilih berpisah di persimpangan koridor lantai dua, karna kelas mereka yang berlawanan arah.

"Karena urusan kita masih belum selesai, bolehkan jika aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu lain waktu?"

"Uumm..." Hinata yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang Naruto tujukan, menjawab dengan anggukan.

Naruto yang mendengar respon positif dari Hinata kini menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti, Hinata!"

" _Jaa,_ Naruto- _san_." Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat dirasa Naruto telah jauh dari dirinya berada. Membalikkan tubuh ke arah yang seharusnya ia tempuh, Hinata melebarkan bola matanya saat dirasa ia melihat senyum ganjil yang terpampang di wajah Tenten, yang entah kapan berdiri bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, Tenten- _chan_?"

"Sejak kau bilang, ' _Jaa,_ Naruto _-san'_ kenapa tak pernah bilang kalau kau ternyata juga dekat dengan ketua osis itu.."

"Apa kami terlihat dekat?" Hinata bertanya bingung.

"Ya, sampai aku jadi iri." jawab Tenten. "Biasanya kan Uzumaki- _san_ hanya berbicara dengan orang yang cukup dekat dengannya. Terlebih dengan senyum tadi, itu memang momen langka, loh! Hinata- _chan_." lanjutnya.

"Itu mungkin hanya penilaianmu saja,"

"Tidak! Itu benar loh.. bahkan satu sekolah ini mengakui hal itu.."

"AH!" Hinata tiba-tiba berujar dengan suara yang keras. "Bukankah hari ini ada tugas yang akan dikumpul?"

"AAKH! SIIAAAL! Aku lupa.." Tenten menepuk keningnya saat ia ingat hal yang membuat ia datang sepagi itu ke sekolah. "Ayo ke kelas, Aku ingin menyalin tugasnya!" Tenten yang merasa kalau ia sedang dikejar waktu berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelasnya sedangkan Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya, tersenyum simpul karena ia berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan kali ini.

...

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Waktu belajar di sekolah itu pun sudah berakhir dan para siswa dan siswi ada yang bergegas pulang, ada yang mengikuti kegiatan klub, dan ada juga yang memilih pergi _hangout_ dengan teman. Namun, di salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung sebelah timur tampak Naruto yang masih sibuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

Shikamaru yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut, menghela nafas lelah. 'ck! Ini merepotkan' pikirnya. Dokumen yang menumpuk di meja Naruto menandakan bahwa hari ini ia tak akan bisa tidur bermalas-malasan seperti biasa. Andai dulu ia tak dipilih menjadi wakil ketua, mungkin sekarang ia bisa merasakan waktu santai di rumah dengan tenang.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya, membuat Shikamaru memilih untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Naruto yang merasakan tepukan pada bahunya, menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah datang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sejak tadi." ujar Shikamaru. "Apa dokumen ini harus diperiksa sekarang?"

"Hmm.." Naruto hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengarkan semakin menghela nafas lelah. Melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, Shikamaru mengambil kesimpulan kalau temannya yang satu ini belum menyadari jam berapa sekarang.

"Hari ini, kau tidak pergi bekerja, Naruto?"

Naruto yang sadar, menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Jam 15.45,"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Kini ia merasa bingung dengan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika ia pergi sekarang, dokumen yang sedang diperiksa ini pasti akan terbengkalai. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu, tersenyum simpul.

"Dokumen ini biar aku yang urus. Lagipula, anggota yang lain akan datang kemari sebentar lagi."

Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, membuat Naruto memicingkan matanya, curiga. "Bukannya kau benci hal yang merepotkan, Shikamaru,"

"HAAAH! _Mendoukusai_...! Kau mau ku tolong atau tidak? Lagipula sudah tugasku kan untuk menolongmu.."

Melihat wajah malas shikamaru yang kini menampilkan mimik muka yang serius, tanpa disadari memunculkan senyum simpul di wajah tan milik Naruto. " _Sankyu_ ~" ujarnya. "Lain kali, akan ku traktir kau di Ichiraku.." lanjut Naruto.

"Heh! Itu memang harus!" Shikamaru berujar lantang saat Naruto sibuk sendiri dengan tas selempangnya dan menghilang dengan cepat di balik pintu. Hmm.. mungkin kini ia sedang berlari dengan tergesa.

...

Naruto yang kini sedang berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum tidak mempedulikan penampilannya. Terlebih dengan rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian klimisnya dengan minyak rambut, kini berantakan menampakkan rambut jabriknya. Untung saja jam segini tidak banyak murid KHS yang masih berkeliaran. Coba kalau tidak! Mungkin image yang selama ini melekat akan memudar.

"Ck! Kenapa stasiun masih terasa jauh?" Naruto berujar kesal saat dilihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya dirasa berputar cepat. Setibanya di stasiun, Naruto membungkuk memegang lutut sambil menormalkan kembali pernapasannya yang tersenggal.

"Yosh! Ku rasa ini masih sempat," mengusap keringat yang turun di samping mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling stasiun yang saat itu tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke peron yang ia tuju. Namun, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia hentikan.

Dadanya terasa sesak, tapi bukan disebabkan oleh olahraga mendadak yang ia lakukan tadi. Tapi disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang lain. Kini dengan kedua matanya, ia melihat gadis yang sejak dulu menarik perhatiannya sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Sejak kapan gadis itu dekat dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah cerita apapun padanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu berputar di kepalanya. Sesaat ia tersadar dengan hal yang pernah ia tanyakan kepada Sasuke sewaktu berkunjung ke rumah pemuda tersebut. Kini ia tahu siapa orang yang dijadikan target oleh Sasuke. Memikirkan itu saja, sudah membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!' batinnya.

...

"Ano.." Hinata berucap ragu saat ia sendiri tidak tahu akan berbicara apa pada pemuda yang sedang memegang tangannya ini dengan erat. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam diseret kesana kesini oleh pemuda ini. Sebenarnya mereka akan pergi kemana?

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" akhirnya Hinata berhasil menanyakannya.

"Aku bosan dirumah." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Karna itu, temani aku jalan! Kau bisa menganggapnya kencan kalau mau," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan melihat ke arah lain, ke arah mana saja asalkan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya saat ini tidak terlihat oleh Hinata. Disaat Sasuke sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya maka Hinata sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

'Kencan?' batinnya.

'Apa ini kencan sehabis pulang sekolah seperti yang ada di _shoujo manga_?'

'Apa sekarang aku yang jadi _heroin_ -nya? Oh, _Kami-sama_ Tolong bantu tenangkan aku.'

Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan suasana hening yang tercipta diantara mereka mencoba bersuara. "Cuaca kali ini, lumayan dingin ya.."

"Eh?" Hinata yang tersadar dari konflik batinnya tidak dapat merespon ucapan Sasuke.

"Mungkin karna musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Lihat! Tanganmu sampai terasa dingin begini.." Sasuke semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata, saat dirasa tangan gadis itu tetap saja dingin. Sedangkan Hinata? Oh, jangan ditanya. Karna kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan menatap Hinata intens, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menundukkan wajah bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Umm.. _Iie.._ " jawab Hinata pelan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

" _Souka?_ Kalau begitu, kurasa aku tau tempat yang bagus. Ayo!"

Dengan semangat, Sasuke mengajak Hinata tanpa melepaskan genggamannya ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju kali ini, festival musim gugur.

...

"UUWWAAAHHH!"

Hinata yang baru kali ini melihat festival musim gugur, berdecak kagum saat ia melihat indahnya festival itu. Keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang, stan-stan yang berjejer dengan rapi, warna-warni daun khas musim gugur, serta pohon bunga kinmokusei yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan bunga sakura memanjakan mata Hinata. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar tau tempat yang bagus.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Hnn..?" Sasuke mengalihkan fokus pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

" _Arigatou_..." ujar Hinata dengan nada tulus dan wajah yang ceria.

Sasuke yang baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu menampilkan senyumnya, lagi! "Kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. " jawab Hinata, antusias.

"Syukurlah! Aku tau stan yang bagus disini, kau ingin kesana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa boleh?"

Sasuke yang geli dengan pertanyaan Hinata memilih menjawab dengan mengacak rambut gadis itu, "Tentu.."

...

Stan yang dipilih oleh Sasuke memang unik dan menarik. Sesuai dengan tema festival yang diadakan, stan tersebut menjual apa saja yang berhubungan dengan musim gugur. Hinata yang sejak awal tertarik dengan kalung bunga kinmokusei, menanyai harganya kepada penjaga stan.

"Anoo.. Harga kalung ini berapa yah?"

"Oh,, kalung itu... harganya 3000 yen" jawab petugas tersebut. "Kalung itu _limited edition_.." jelasnya lagi.

'Terlalu mahal, tetapi kalung itu terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan.' pikir Hinata.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan penjaga stan, menghampiri gadis itu. "Apa ada yang ingin kau beli?"

"Ah, Tidak!" Hinata menjawab sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku lelah berdiri terus.."

"Hnn.."

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari stan itu, kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang ada disana. Sasuke yang merasa Hinata terlihat murung sejak keluar dari stan tadi, memikirkan kemungkinan penyebab dari masalah itu.

"Apa kau merasa haus, Hinata?"

"Ah, tidak.."

Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Hari ini sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum di depan gadis ini. "Kau terlalu sungkan." kata Sasuke. "Jawabanmu yang tadi ku anggap, iya! Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, Sasuke berbalik arah dan menghilang dalam keramaian.

...

Sasuke yang kini tampak bingung, berdiri di depan stan yang ia kunjungi dengan Hinata tadi. Dengan sedikit kepercayaan diri, ia mencoba bertanya kepada penjaga yang tadi berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Oh, gadis itu.. Tadi ia bertanya tentang harga kalung ini.." penjaga tersebut menjawab dengan menunjuk kalung bunga kinmokusei yang ada di dalam kotak persegi panjang bewarna hitam.

"Kinmokusei.." gumam Sasuke namun dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh penjaga tersebut.

"Yah, Kinmokusei.. bunga musim gugur. Selain itu, dalam bahasa bunga, kinmokusei juga berarti cinta pertama dan cinta sejati, loh! Cocok sekali buat orang yang ingin menghadiahkan kalung ini untuk sang terkasih. Lagipula, ini _limited edition_.." jelas penjaga itu.

Sasuke yang awalnya ragu, kini menjadi tertarik karna mendengar penjelasan dari pemilik stan. "Berapa harganya?"

"3000 yen."

'Oh, jadi ini masalahnya.' batin Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil."

...

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, namun Sasuke belum muncul juga. Hinata yang duduk menunggu di bangku itu menjadi gelisah dan khawatir. Berbagai pikiran negatif kini menghampiri otaknya. 'Apa aku telpon saja ya?'

Gerakan Hinata yang akan mengambil ponsel yang ada dalam tasnya terhenti saat ia akhirnya dapat mendengar suara Sasuke, walau ia belum mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

" _Gomen_.. apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" Sasuke bertanya dan duduk disamping Hinata, memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik kepada gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak! Apa setelah ini kita akan jalan lagi.."

"Apa kau masih kuat berjalan, Hinata?"

"Uum.. tentu.." jawab Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa gemas sendiri dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia cubit sebelah pipi Hinata yang tampak gembil.

"Sayang sekali -" ujarnya. "Waktu membatasi kita hari ini, ku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang.." jelasnya lagi.

Penjelasan itu cukup membuat Hinata kehilangan semangat. 'Apa itu artinya tidak ada jalan-jalan lagi? Tapi, aku masih ingin melihat festival ini..' pikirnya.

Melihat Hinata tampak murung membuat Sasuke tersenyum. "Ku rasa masih ada satu tempat yang harus dikunjungi sebelum pulang. Apa kau ingin ke photobox?"

Hinata yang mendengar ajakan Sasuke kembali ceria. Dengan semangat ia menjawab "Uum.." dan sepertinya Sasuke mengajak ke tempat yang tepat.

...

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini tak terasa kalau terik cahaya matahari telah digantikan dengan langit malam dan rembulan. Ia akui kalau hari ini ia pulang terlambat. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak menyesal. Karena hari ini banyak kenangan yang telah ia buat bersama Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum senang melihat hasil foto mereka sewaktu di photobox. Kalau dilihat-lihat disana hanya ada Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul dan dirinya yang tersenyum kikuk. Uh, dirinya tampak jelek di foto ini. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa senang.

Memasukkan kembali foto itu ke dalam tasnya, Hinata berjalan cepat karna ini sudah malam. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Namun, tak jauh dari pintu gerbang itu ia melihat seseorang dengan seragam yang sama dengan sekolahnya berdiri bersandar pada tiang lampu penerang jalan. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi sepertinya ia kenal siapa yang berdiri disana. Ah, itu kan Naruto- _san_!

"Naruto- _san_!" panggil Hinata.

Mendengar ada yang memanggil, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau lama! Aku menunggumu dari tadi!" kata Naruto.

Apa?! Seingatnya ia tak punya janji dengan pemuda itu hari ini.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?"

Kalau ditanya seperti itu ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah jalan-jalan atau kencan? Tapi bukannya ia yang harus bertanya! Kenapa Naruto bisa ada di depan rumahnya? Di jam segini lagi!

"Uum.. jalan-jalan?" jawabnya ragu.

"Apa itu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kalau di dengar dengan cermat, ada rasa khawatir dan marah disana.

"Uum.. ya.. kenapa kau bisa tau?"

Cukup! Naruto yang mendengarnya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dengan cepat ia menepis jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Hinata. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu mungil Hinata dan setelahnya ia berujar...

"Ku mohon! Jauhi Sasuke!"

.

.

.

 _Di tempat lain di jam yang sama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di jalan yang cukup sepi tampak Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sendiri. Ia merasa senang dengan apa yang telah ia lalui hari ini, terlebih dengan Hinata. Akhirnya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi yang lain dari gadis itu. Entah kenapa semakin lama gadis itu semakin menarik di mata Sasuke.

'Menarik? Oh tidak, aku pasti sedang tidak sehat!' sangkalnya.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan konflik batinnya sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau kini ia telah berdiri di depan gerbang mansion Uchiha. Memasuki perkarangan mansionnya ia menemukan mobil Mercedes Benz hitam terparkir dengan apik.

'Bukannya itu mobil _Tou_ - _san_? Tapi, harusnya ia kembali 1 tahun lagi!'

Karna penasaran, Sasuke melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam mansionnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Setibanya disana, ia melebarkan bola matanya karna kini yang sedang duduk di sofa itu adalah _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ yang ia rindukan.

" _Okaeri*_..!"

"Oh, Sasuke! _Tadaima_!" sahut ayahnya. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Baik, Tou-san..." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang cepat? Apa ada hal yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ara~ apa kau tak ingin kami pulang cepat, Sasuke?" ujar Mikoto.

"Bukan begitu, _Kaa-san_. Tapi..." belum selesai kalimat yang akan ia utarakan, Fugaku telah bicara lebih dulu.

"Lusa, Itachi akan pulang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memimpin di perusahaan cabang. Karna itu kami disini hari ini.. bukankah itu kabar gembira?" Jelas Fugaku.

Itachi? _Nii-san_ nya akan kembali ke jepang? Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Sasuke terasa sakit. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang mendera, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sesaat pandangan mata Sasuke menggelap.

Apa ini artinya rasa pahit itu akan ia coba sekali lagi?

 **TBC**

 ***** kata okaeri yang diucapkan Sasuke ditujukan untuk menyambut kepulangan orang tuanya bukan karna author salah nulis ya...

* * *

 **UWAAAAHHH! APA INI? GOMEN!** GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMENASAI! (/\\)

Janjinya setelah UTS mau update fict ini. Tapi realitanya baru sekarang di Up ya! Setelah UTS kemarin, ane jadi panitia untuk event yang ada di kampus (ada yang nyangka ane anak kuliahan?) dan persiapannya dilakukan selama 2 minggu. Setelah selesai, ane dilanda kegalauan dan masalah. Menjadi orang yang salah naik angkot itu butuh perjuangan yang ekstra untuk bertahan hidup (apa ada yang ngerti maksud ane?).

Dan sepertinya ane kekurangan kosa kata dalam membuat fict ini, belum lagi dengan chapter ini yang tanpa referensi. Dan sepertinya lagi ane harus rajin membaca mulai dari sekarang. Jadi, kalau ada yang aneh dalam fict ini kasih tau ane lewat review yah! (^w^)

Oh ya! Ane juga punya cerita baru pairing NH judulnya Psy Kiss. Kalau berkenan silahkan mampir juga ya.. SILY chapter ini udah ane panjangin dikit. Apa itu sudah mengobati rasa penasaran dan waktu yang digunakan reader untuk menunggu ini?

Untuk chap selanjutnya ane gak bisa janji update cepat ya. Karna tanggal 4 ane bakal turun magang sebulan habis itu balik ke kampus buat ujian tulis dan praktek dan totalnya bisa sampai 2 bulan. Tapi kalau ada waktu luang ane usahain update.

Makanya jangan pelit buat kasih review ke ane...!

 **At last,** Untuk semua orang yang telah mereview (terlebih chapter kemarin), membaca, memfave serta memfolow cerita ini, Ane ucapkan Arigatou~ (^3^)

Bagi yang mau mereview, kasih kritik dan saran, Dozou, Arigatou gozaimasu. (^/ \^)

Sampai jumpa di Chap depan (^w^)/


End file.
